Notes
by Raven Woods 2003
Summary: a series of notes passed between the Marauders and Lily during their years at Hogwarts. (There is no particular order, they are not all at the same age or time during a year) James is normal, Sirius is bold, Remus is italics, Peter is bold italics and Lily is underlined. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a series of notes between the Marauders and Lily. I don't own the characters, and reviews are appreciated.

Im bored

 _Wonderful_

No really, Remus. Give me something to do.

 _Might I suggest your work?_

 **As if! Charms is so boring!**

Exactly. Padfoot's right.

 **I'm always right**

 _Are you? how about on the last test? You only got seven out of twenty._

 **That wasn't my fault.**

Wasn't it? I got seventeen

 **No, It wasn't. Marlene was distracting me**

You three need to get on with your work -

 _I am! Those two are talking to me!_

 **Really, Remus? I suspect that you enjoy our little Charms chats just as much as we do.**

 _Right. You keep on thinking that_

Just shut it and do the work.

No. Bossy.

Yes. Yes I am, Potter.

 **We know you are**

 _She isn't bossy, I actually agree with her._

Of course you do

 **You're Moony.**

 _What difference does that make?_

What did you get on that test we were talking about?

 _Twenty._

 **Point proven.**

Hey, I got twenty too -

Why are they looking at eachother like that?

 _I don't know_

I don't like it. now they're looking at me.

I think it's time we stop.

 **Yes. I agree. Our point as been made enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm bored

 _Again?_

Yes.

 **He is James Potter. And he is not commiting a crime against Snape. Of course he is bored.**

 _Well he's sat right over there._

Are you inferring that I should hex him, Mr Moony?

 **No. goody-two-shoes Moony wouldn't say something like that, would he?**

Surely not!

 _If you're going to do it, just go ahead._

 _Maybe wash his hair while your at it._

There!

 **Nice one James**

 _ **Yeah, nice one James.**_

 _It was pretty cool_

 **Praise Merlin, hallelujah! Moony actually likes one of our pranks!**

 _I like all of your pranks._

Do you?

 _James, I do the spell work for most of them!_

Oh yeah!

 _ **Well can you help me with this question then?**_

 **Can you do anything for yourself?**

 _ **Of course I can!**_

He breathes, doesn't he?

 _ **Yeah. I breathe. And blink.**_

 _You two leave Peter alone_

 **We're not doing anything!**

 _Sure you aren't._

On a completely separate note, did you guys catch what the homework was in DADA

 **Pfft no**

 _Yes._

Well what was it?

 _You should get your own homework. It's a wonder you even get good scores in tests._

 **Just tell us what it is, Moony, for Merlin's sake!**

 _No. you have to face the consequences of not listening_

I'll just ask Lily

 **Haha like she'll tell you**

…

She might

 _James, she won't give you the time of day._

 **The only time she talks to you is when she's gobbing off.**

 _ **Yeah, It's really funny**_

Shut it, Wormtail.

And we will get married.

 _Yeah. Okay_

 **Like that's going to happen.**

 _And remember, if you have a kid, don't break it._

I never want kids. They're small and disgusting. All they ever do is poo.

 **You say that now**

 _Just wait…_

do you two want kids?

…

Oh… yeah, sorry, Remus…

 _It's fine, really._

 _ **What are you guys on about?**_

 **Um… can I tell him?**

 _I already did, but sure._

 **Moony can't have kids. Because of his… furry problem**

 _ **Oh… Sorry**_

 _It's okay… I've had fifteen years to get my head around it._

Can we stop talking about this?

 **Just as soon as you stop staring at Lily**

As soon as you stop staring at every girl here.

 **Fine. Stare.**

 _Ha! See you guys tomorrow dinner_

Yeah, good luck Moony.

 **It'll be fine, don't worry**

 _ **Yeah, Moons, knock 'em dead!**_

 _Um… killing won't really help during a full moon. If anything it'll make it worse._

 _ **Sorry bad choice of words, it'll go great!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you know the answer to this?**

 _It's a test, Sirius, we're not meant to be talking._

Even I know that, stupid.

 **Don't call me stupid. I need help.**

 _You should have studied._

 **I don't study.**

These are our OWLs , Sirius. Even I studied.

 _ **I did too**_

 **Come on, I can't remember!**

 _Fine, what is it?_

 **What's that woman's name, the one who founded Ravenclaw?**

You're kidding me right?

 _You should know this Sirius!_

 **I know, I know. I forgot okay? Just tell me and I'll leave you all alone.**

 _Rowena  
_

 **Never mind, I remembered!**

Guys…

 _What now? McGonagall is looking right at us!_

I think Lily is looking at me.

 _ **Highly doubtful**_

Shut up, Wormtail.

 _ **What?**_

Nothing, never mind.

 _She isn't, Prongs. She's looking at Snape. He's sat behind us._

What!?

 **What?! James, can I hex him or are you doing it?**

Feel free…

 **Yas!**

 _Don't. not during tests._

 **Whatever.**

Merlin, Remus, you're such a Goody-Goody

 _No, I just want good results._

You're probably going to get bad results anyway

 **After all, you are writing notes.**

 _You know what?_

What?

 **What?**

 _ **What?**_

 _You're right. Goodbye._

 **Oh no.**

He didn't

 **He has.**

He's just giving it back.

 **Well then… I guess we'll just have to write.**

 _Stop. Get on with the test. You both want to be Aurors, don't you?_

 **Well, yes.**

Of course.

 _Then you need Os on your potions, DADA, charms and a bunch of other stuff too. get on._

Fine

 **Whatever**

 _Good._

You're not really going to stop passing notes are you? i'm so bored of this test

 **Of course not. Moony?**

 _I finished about ten minutes ago._


	4. Chapter 4

_so what are you guys doing over Christmas?_

 **Probably going to be hiding in the attic. Wait no, the attic is too dangerous.**

Why? What happened?

 **Bella decided that she wants to start a Herbology career**

 _Oh dear… what has she done?_

 **Devil's Snare. A whole lot of it. even Mother went ballistic**

 _That doesn't sound very good._

No, it doesn't.

 _What did she say_

 **Well she said that Bella could kill us all… but then she looked at me and said that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.**

Nasty. Mum and Dad are taking me to Beauxbatons to visit my cousins Mollie and Sara. I don't really like them much, but they have this friend, Victoria. Her parents travel so she stays with them.

 **Oh, is she hot?**

Yes. Very.

 _The two of you are disgusting. Do you even know her?_

Just seen photos. She's blonde.

 _Why does that even make a difference? What if she's got a really awful personality?_

Who cares?

 **As long as she's hot it doesn't matter.**

 _Of course it does!_

 _ **I don't think it does**_

Yeah, but to be fair, you haven't really had much experience with women

 _Guys, neither have i_

 **You've had a girlfriend!**

 _Because you paid her! If I remember rightly, you paid her 50 galleons to date me for a week!_

I mean, sure, but you could get one if you wanted

 _Really? I highly doubt it_

 _ **I think you'd be able to.**_

 **I have an idea. James, ask Lily if she'd date Remus.**

 _What? No! don't do that!_

Okay, yeah. Sure

Would you date Remus if he asked you out?

What the hell? Why? 

Because he doesn't think a girl would date him

I would if he wasn't your friend.

What's that meant to mean?

You annoy me, James. I hate you.

Oh come on! I know that you love me really!

No. just… no.

 **Haha! This is hilarious!**

 _So… I guess that I don't have a girlfriend because none of them like you, huh?_

No! she was just kidding! Sirius! McGonagall is looking over here, stop laughing!

 **I can't, Prongsy… Lily hates you!**

 _this is way too hilarious._

 _ **Can we do some more work on the Marauders Map later?**_

…

 _ **What?**_

 **We were talking about something completely different.**

 _ **I know. but James was going red so I thought I'd better change the subject**_

Shut up Sirius.

 **I can't breathe**

 _How can you write?_

 **Practice… okay… I'm good.**

She really does hate me, doesn't she?

 _YES_

 _ **YES**_

 **DUH!?**

Well then…

 _Oh no… what are you going to do..?_

I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE HER MIND!

 _ **this is going to end badly, isn't it?**_

 _yes, Wormtail, yes it is._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm awful at Transfiguration**

Me too

 _How can you say that? You're both Animagi!_

It's quite simple, really.

 **We just get a quill and write the words 'I am bad at Transfiguration'**

Simples.

 _Not what I meant._

 **We know**

He's so annoying, isn't he?

 **Very**

 _ **What are you guys talking about?**_

Why don't you just read the notes?

 _ **That's intruding**_

But you're intruding now

 _ **I know, but i didn't want to read the notes in case I found out something you didn't want me to.**_

You need to do work. -

 **Stop taking the notes!**

Then do something! McGonagall isn't going to be happy when she finds out you haven't taken any notes. –

 **No. just no.**

Will you go out with me, Lily?

no.

Please, Lils, you know you love me

No, I really don't.

 **James, stop, it isn't going to work!**

 _It really is a lost cause_

NO! I WILL GET LILY EVANS TO GO OUT WITH ME

 _I highly doubt that_

 **Never gonna happen**

Stop being so negative!

 **We aren't, we're being realistic. Lily Evans is never going to go out with you, ever.**

Yes. I agree. I will never ever go out with you.

What if I pay you?

 _Well on the bright side you made her laugh._

 _ **James I think you broke her**_

Shut up, she's fine. I made her laugh. Laughing is good, right?

 **Not if the person has gone red.**

LILY ARE YOU OKAY

I'm fine, Potter. Just… stop.

NEVERRR

 _why are you obsessed with her?_

I'M NOT

 **Write smaller, Prongs, you're taking up all of the parchment.**

Not until Lily agrees to go out with me

 _Can you go out with him_

Oh, Remus! Don't you start too!

 _Please he won't leave us alone. Just one date and I'll never ask anything of you again._

You can't say that. You need my healing skills.

 _Fine, other than on full moons I'll never ask favours if you go out with Mr. James Potter once._

No, Remus.

 _Hogsmead. On Saturday. Please, it's one day._

Ugh fine.

 _What? Really?_

Yes, really. Truth is, he's not that bad. I just don't like him teasing Sev. -

 **YES! JAMES! SUCCESS!**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks, Remus. I'll never hear the end of this.

 _Sorry, I just want him to shut up_

 _oh dear._

 _ **James is on the table.**_

Yes we noticed.

 _He's cheering_

McGonagall isn't happy.

I don't even care that I got detention. Lily said yes.

 _She did._

thank you so much Moony, it's all you.

 **what about all those pranks and roses and public declarations of love stuff? They were my ideas!**

Yes but they never worked.

 **Whatever**

Lily Potter

No.

Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?

Stop, Potter.  


I like it. we can write it in huge letters in the Great Hall.

You dare. 

It's one date. ONE.

Better than no dates at all.

You've basically admitted that you love me

Have I now?

Yes. You have agreed to date me.

No, James. I've agreed to GO ON a date. Not date.

Same thing

No it's not.

Padfoot, isn't going on a date the same thing as dating?

 **Course it is.**

See?

You're asking Sirius Black on advice about women?

 **What, I'm a master! I've had thousands of girlfriends!**

And how many of them actually lasted? 

See?

What about Marlene McKinnon?

 **Yeah! Marlene's my Girlfriend!**

No she isn't. she's your personal snogging toy.

 **She is my girlfriend! Ask her**

Marlene, are you dating Sirius Black. 

_Are you kidding, of course I am! He snogged me in the broom cupboard just last week._

You are ridiculous.

 **How am i?**

You just are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remus**

 **Remus please talk to me**

 _Go away. Get on with your work._

 **Come on, Moony, don't get angry**

I think you should shut up, mate

 **I know what I did was stupid but I only did it for a laugh.**

 _A laugh? Really? you think you'd have been laughing if he'd have died?_

He didn't though, Moony. We're all good.

 _And what if he tells his little friends. Then what the hell will we do? what if he tells Malfoy?_

Snivellous won't say a word. McGonagall told him not to

 _Yeah, but what if he does? I doubt the parents will want their kids going to school with a werewolf._

It doesn't matter, Moony. Dumbledore'll set them straight if anyone complains.

 **Exactly.**

Don't you start, you idiot.

 **I'm sorry, okay? It was just a prank!**

 _Wasn't very funny though, was it?_

 **I know, I know.**

Even I wouldn't be that stupid.

 _It's a good job you found out, James, or Snape would have died._

 **No he wouldn't, you're fine, even as a werewolf.**

 _No, Padfoot, it wouldn't have been fine. If James hadn't come I'd have probably shredded him_

Do you think Lily will go out with me now that I've saved Snape?

 _ **James, I don't think you're helping.**_

 **Remus.**

Moooony?

 _Piss off. I don't want to talk to either of you._

Well it's not like she has to know, is it? all I'll tell her is that he was in danger and I helped him.

 _Lily already knows._

 **What?**

WHAT?

 _ **She does?**_

 _Yes. She knew before you did. i needed someone to talk to after the moons, and she figured it out within the first two._

She's so smart.

 **Evans knew before we did?**

 _Yes, Padfoot._

 **I don't know whether to laugh or be insulted.**

 _The last one. right now I feel like killing you, never mind insult you._

 **Well there's no need for that, is there?**

Yes. Yes there is. You put everyone in danger, Pads.

 _Indeed, Sirius, even you. I think that I should do moons on my own from now on._

What? No way, we didn't become Animagi for nothing, you know.

 _I'm too dangerous. If it'd have been a really bad moon last night… I was semi-in-control… but If it was all him… you'd all be dead._

 **You can try and tell us not to come, but we'll still do it.**

yep. You're forgetting, Remus dear, we have an invisibility cloak.

 _I'll take it with me so that you can't use it._

 **Then we'll use the secret passages**

 _No, you won't. I'll take the map too. hand both of them in._

 **You wouldn't**

My babies!

 _If it means that you guys stay safe, then it's a risk I'm willing to take._

 **Come on, Moony, stop being such a drama queen!**

We'll find a way no matter what you do.

 _Fine… I still don't like it though._

1 – Remus, stop being an idiot, you won't hurt anyone. You fold your socks, forgive us If we're not quaking with fear. 2 – James, if you even try and use Remus to get girls I will personally kill you. 3 – how the hell could you be so stupid, Sirius?! Severus could have died, and it would have been all your fault, not Remus'.

 **Oh, you don't think I realise that now? And why do you constantly steal our notes?**

 _I'm not being stupid, Lily. I'm being sensible._

Wasn't planning on it. Joking.

Yeah, you better have been. And Sirius, I steal your notes to make you do work.

 **She does know that I have tons of parchment in my rucksack for notes, right?**

 _Probably. She keeps looking this way._

Yes, I do. stop it.

 **make me.**

fine, I will.

This is brilliant.

 _I can't believe she took his bag._

 _ **Sirius is crying, I think.**_

Nope. He's pretending so that I'll give it back.

 _And will you?_

Never gonna happen. This is too funny!

And people wonder why I like you, Lily Potter.

Don't call me that ever again.

sorry.

 _Are we gonna give him some of the parchment we have?_

no. this is too good.

He looks mad.

 _Because he can't send love notes to his female friends anymore._

 _ **I feel kind of sorry for him.**_

Don't. he's ridiculous.

 _ **Okay.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- the chapters are going to be a little longer from now on, because of the style of the story It's quite hard to make them long, but I'll try.

I'm bored

 _Oh not again_

What?

 _You're always saying that. Maybe you should read a book._

Meh. Books are for losers.

 _Oh are they now? Says the person who has decided to pass notes in the Common Room._

Says the person replying.

It makes people think we're up to something.

 _But we're not._

I know, but it makes people think we are.

 _Can't you talk to Padfoot?_

In case you haven't noticed, Moony my dear, he isn't here.

 _Oh._

 _Marlene again?_

Who knows with Pads.

Hey Wormtail.

 _ **Why are we passing notes? We're in the common room?**_

Dunno, felt like it.

You know where Padfoot is?

 _ **No I haven't seen him all day.**_

Oh.

 _ **Why don't you go and ask Lily?**_

 _Because she hates him and will just tell him to go away._

 _ **Well he's going over.**_

 _Oh dear. Look what you've done now._

 _ **Um…**_

She said that he was sent to the Infirmary.

 _She actually answered you?!_

 _ **And it looked like she kissed you on the cheek.**_

She did! isn't it amazing?

 _Hadn't we better go and see Pads?_

Who cares about him, Lily Evans just kissed me!

 _On the cheek, James. Calm down._

 _ **How can he calm down? His love pecked him on the cheek and, of course, that means that she is madly in love with him in James' language.**_

You two stop laughing. This is a big step.

Do you think that she likes me?

 _No._

 _ **Doubt it.**_

Well aren't you two faithful?

 _No._

 _ **We're smart.**_

Shut up Wormtail.

I actually think that she might like me.

 _Oh yes, and why's that?_

Because she keeps looking over and smiling and then giggling with Alice.

 _Oh. she might then._

 _Wait, no, it's because when she pecked you on the cheek she stuck a sign on your back._

 **HAHAHAHAHA SHE PUT A KICK ME SIGN ON YOUR BACK!**

Shut up, Padfoot.

 **That is excellent. And you thought that she liked you!**

 _He didn't even notice until I pointed it out._

Yes, ok, we get it. you're a genius.

 _ **Well you're not. You thought she liked you. what would have happened if Remus hadn't taken the sign? Severus would have had a field day!**_

Shut up, Wormtail. And it's Snivellous.

 _It's cruel to call people names, Prongs._

You call him it! and besides, the greasy git deserves it.

 _Point._

 **Exactly. And that is also the exact reason we should prank him tonight.**

 **In fact, scratch that, we can prank all the Slytherins. And the Ravenclaws. And the Hufflepuffs.**

 _Why don't we just do the whole school, bar us._

Ooh, is Moony getting in the pranking mood?

 _If it means that Snivellous and Malfoy get their butts kicked then I'll happily conquer._

 **You use too big words.**

How about those Dungbombs you have hidden under your bed? And Remus, can't you do a spell that has them set off at a certain time.

 _ **We also could do a spell that makes everyone stick to their chairs, and they have to go around like that all day.**_

 **Ooh, good idea. Plus, it means that we don't have to bother getting up after every lesson.**

 _Should we bother with the teacher's table?_

Nah, we don't want to get too done.

 **But I thought we were having that competition?**

Oh yeah, I remember that!

 _ **What competition? What are we talking about?**_

 _You really do have the worst memory, Wormtail._

When we decided in second year that whoever has the most detentions by the time we finish school we all have to pay 50 galleons.

 _I swear it was only ten. I don't have that money!_

 **Fine, we'll do ten, but it's the same thing either way.**

 _ **I remember that now!**_

Genius. So how many do we all have? It's fifth year now, so we've had plenty of time. I got one the other day off Filch, so that's 2345 for me.

 _ **1543**_

 **Is that all? I have 2367. The amount of times McGonagall or Filch have found me in a broom cupboard with girls…**

 _We don't need a story, thank you. I'm actually surprised. I have 2159. Not nearly as many as you, Pads._

 **I'm disappointed in the lot of you.**

 _Well maybe if I could get a girlfriend, Peter would pluck up the courage to talk to that Ravenclaw fourth year and if James wasn't obsessed with Lily we'd use your method._

I'm not obsessed with her, you know. I love her. That's reason enough to talk to her.

 **Exactly. You're Obsessed.**

 _Nope, I really think he means it. see that little twinkle in his eye?_

You really believe me this time?

 _Haha. No._

 _ **I believe you, Prongs.**_

Thank you, Wormtail!

 **Please tell me that you don't actually believe him.**

 _ **Of course I don't… it's just sometimes I feel like James doesn't like me very much.**_

 **It's fine, Worms.**

So why do you think that I'm not in unconditional love with Lily Evans?

 _The fact that you can't stick to rules._

 **What does that have to do with anything?**

 _Lily's a prefect. I doubt that you'd want a girlfriend that's so good._

Well I'm friends with you, and you're a prefect.

 _Completely different,_

 **How is it?**

 _You don't claim to love me._

Point.

 _And besides, you used to constantly call her names, and make fun of her and pull pranks on her._

 _ **Not to mention the arguments.**_

 _Oh the arguments! And then suddenly you just appeared last year claiming that you absolutely loved her and suddenly she's immune to our pranks and you publicly declare your love for her every so often._

I realised over the holidays.

 **We know, Prongs, you've mentioned it countless times.**

 _ **I had a dream**_

 _And Lily was in it_

 **And she looked beautiful**

 _And that's when it hit me_

 **Bam!**

 _ **I fell in love with her.**_

There's no need for that.

 _Just proving a point._

well don't bother. I'm going to bed.

 _ **do you think he's mad?**_

 **He'll be fine tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N ah, we meet again. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last uploaded, I've had a huge bout of writer's block on top of everything that's going on in real life. I had a good idea for these next chapters, and before anyone says anything, I did put somewhere that the notes aren't in chronological order – that's why I had the last one set in their fifth year and Chapter 10 is set in their their first. Enjoy! :3

 _He looks miserable._

Good.

 _ **That isn't very nice.**_

Well he deserves it. 

she got him good didn't she?

 _Square in the face._

 _ **You did warn him.**_

I know I did, Peter. NEVER mess with Alice.

 _ **Did you see Frank's face?**_

 _I don't think he was quite expecting that._

Well would you? She just walked up to him a whacked him one.

 _ **Poor James…**_

Poor James?! You have to be kidding me!

 _She has a point. James was acting completely ridiculous._

 _ **I guess so.**_

 **What did I miss?**

 **Why does James look like he's about to burst into tears?**

 _Alice punched him in the face._

 **WHAT?! WHY DOES ALL THE GOOD STUFF HAPPEN WHILE I'M IN DETENTION?!**

There's a moral to that story – don't get detentions.

 _ **It was brilliant. He said something about her and Frank – we don't know what – and she just turned around and smacked him.**_

 **That sounds awesome.**

 _And here our little darling is, with a very sore face and a broken pride._

It's not funny, Sirius.

 **Yes it is.**

 **Alright, Prongs?**

piss off.

 **Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better.**

 **Don't glare at me.**

I'll glare at whoever I want to.

 **Well, sooorrrryy. I heard about what happened.**

I only told them to get a room, Merlin. It was a JOKE.

 **I know, mate, but people like Alice don't have the same humour as us.**

Doesn't mean that she has to punch me.

 **She did get you good though.**

Shut up. Leave me alone.

 **He's being a mardy butt**

Well wouldn't you be? He just got punched in the face.

 _And not just by anyone either. ALICE._

Hey, she's actually really strong.

 _ **Remind me never to get on the wrong side of her. She was scary.**_

 _On the bright side, at least Frank knows what to expect if they ever break up. That's a crazy ex-girlfriend if I've ever seen one._

Hey! She's my best friend!

 _I'm just saying._

 _What?_

I suppose you're right.

 **Well seen as though you three are having a jolly time over here, giggling away, I'm going to go and make sure James is okay.**

 _ **I'll come too.**_

Just wondering, why do you guys pass notes in the common room?

 _Same reason you replied._

Point.

 _You know what would cheer him up?_

What?

 _If you went over there and talked to him._

 **Oh yeah, that's gonna happen!**

Well why wouldn't it?

 _ **Because you hate James?**_

I don't hate James.

 **Well you act like it.**

 **Why are you laughing?**

I do not hate James Potter, and you can show him these notes if he doesn't believe you. he just winds me up with the whole cocky act. Not to mention the way he acts towards Sev.

 _I hate to ruin the illusion but I don't think that it's an act._

Oh really?

 **James? Act? How?**

He may seem like a really cocky, arrogant git, but I bet that if one of you guys was in danger he'd give his life.

 _Or if you were._

Haha! Riiiggght.

 _ **What does that mean?**_

Let me guess. He'd run into the burning building, and help me, but then as soon as I was out and he'd declared his unconditional love, he'd be off laughing about how weird and stupid I am.

 _He doesn't laugh at you._

 **And it's not an act.**

 _ **At least, we don't think so.**_

 _I think that, unfortunately for you, he is being genuine._

Really…

 **Yup.**

Oh… well then can you tell him that MAYBE if he dials it down a lot then I MIGHT go out with him?

 _Seriously?_

 **Honestly?**

 _ **Truthfully?**_

For Merlin's sake! Yes, okay. I like James Potter… a bit. But I swear if you tell him that i said ANYTHING about ANY of this, you will die.

 **Not that I'm scared of you, but how are we meant to tell him that you'll go out with him if he stops being such an idiot?**

 _Isn't it obvious, Padfoot?_

You hint. Like, maybe say to him something like, 'I think that Lily would probably respond better if you didn't act like a complete fool, and not only embarrass yourself but her too'. that should do it.

 _ **Okay… but it sounds hard…**_

 **Fine. Whatever.**

 _I'll work with them, Lily. Oh, and you'd better take this note. They all read each others' notes at night when they think everyone's asleep. I keep writing fake ones so that James and Sirius think I've been talking to girls._

 _ **They're fake?!**_

 **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.**

 _ **Oh dear.**_

I had no idea Remus could run that fast!

 _ **He's a werewolf, Lily.**_

Oh yes. I forget. Anyway, I'm going to tell James to get his act together. See you in potions. 

Hello, Potter.

Why are you writing a note? Why not just talk?

Well it appears to be your thing to write notes in public places.

Oh.

Don't worry about Alice, she just HATES it when people make fun of her and Frank. I guess that you were just the unlucky one who received the punch. 

See I can make you smile a little then!

Why are you here?

If I'm honest, Sirius told me to come and talk to you, cheer you up.

Ah, one of his famous pranks I see.

Nope. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. 

You don't know me very well, do you?

What?

Well if you did you'd know that I would NEVER in a million years assist Sirius Black in one of his pranks.

Point.

Thanks. For coming over here.

No problem. It's what friends do, right? They stick together, even when the whole, 'I'M JAMES POTTER, KING OF THE WORLD' act is gone.

Hey!

I've never seen you laugh at me before.

Ah yes, people tend to get used to my scowl. And glare. And frown. Usually when I'm within perimeter of you, it seems.

Yes, it does. You know I don't mean to make you hate me.

If you want to talk to anyone about this sort of thing, you need your friends. They're worried about you.

I'll go now. And thanks, Evans.

I'm going to ask Lily out.

 _Oh is that so? Hmm, what a rare sight._

No, properly this time. No proposals or anything like that. Just Hogsmead.

 _Really? why the change?_

 **Sirius mentioned that she might get embarrassed when I do all that stuff, and maybe that's she says no.**

 _Possibly._

 _Good luck._

I'm gonna need it.

Hey Evans.

The answer is 40.

What?

There were 40 goblins who first started working at Gringott's.

I don't care about that.

Oh well I'm so sorry, Mr Potter. 

What do you want then?

Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?

Oh? no grand gestures, standing on tables? Fireworks perhaps?

nope. Just a question.

Oh. so it isn't a practical joke that The Marauders are pulling?

Nah, we don't tend to target a specific person.

Apart from Severus.

well he's an exception.

Oh is he now?

Yes.

If you can leave Sev alone for a week, then I'll go with you.

Really?! Yes!

Good luck trying, I doubt you'll succeed.

I'll do anything for you, Lily.

Course. See you in potions, Potter.

SHE SAID YES!

 **What? Really?**

 _That's great, Prongs!_

 _ **How did you manage that?**_

I promised that I would leave Snivellous alone for a week.

 **What!?**

 _ **But April Fools' is on Monday. We always get Slimeball!**_

Oh no! I completely forgot. What are we going to do?

 **There's no 'we' about it. you're on your own.**

 _Just because you promised Lily that you wouldn't touch Snivellous doesn't mean we can't._

So you're going to go and have all the fun without me?

 _Yes._

 _ **Sorry…**_

 **It's your own fault, you silly thing. Fancy telling Evans you won't prank Snivellous on the best day of the year!**

Well I'm not going to do anything.

 _You have to be joking!_

 **He's gone mad! Prongs has gone completely batty!**

 _What are we going to do now? If we use James' invisibility cloak then Lily might think that it was him._

 **Who cares?! I'm not missing out on this just because he was stupid.**

 _But you told her that you'd help!_

What?

 _Nothing, Prongs. None of your business._

 **I don't care if I said that. I never said that I was going to miss out on April Fools' just so she could get a date with Prongs!**

Really? Lily said that she wanted to go out with me?

 _Look what you've done now!_

 _ **You two are being really scary. You both look really mad.**_

 **Look. I'm sorry, Moony, but missing out isn't worth it for some girl.**

 _If it was one of your slutty girls it'd be a totally different story though, wouldn't it?!_

 **There's no need to insult them! they aren't even here!**

Oh for Merlins' sake. Fine. Prank Severus until the sun goes down. I really couldn't care less anymore. But I swear, if you four don't stop sighing and whimpering and groaning I'm going to have to kill you. -

No! But then you won't go on a date with you!

That was just a test for you to prove that you weren't just being an idiot, like usual! Merlin, I'm not heartless. 

Oh, and I'll see you tomorrow. The train leaves at 9:00am, so I'll be in the common room at 8:00am.

 _Did she just wink at you?_

I think she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**It still hurts.**

Well it will. You fell down about twenty feet _._

 _You're lucky you didn't seriously hurt yourself._

 **I know, but James did it and I thought that I was going to manage it.**

 _ **The stair was clearly about to move, though, Padfoot.**_

McGonagall gave me detention for a week for being dangerous. Sliding down the banister of a moving staircase isn't THAT dangerous, is it?

 _Can you even hear yourself?_

You had a go too!

 _Yeah, before it started moving! The moment you mentioned jumping off the end after it started moving I was out._

 _ **I was never in**_

 **Yeah but that's because you two are wimps. I have the broken wrist to prove it.**

Hey, why didn't Pomphrey fix it.

 **He said that I need to face the consequences of my 'mistakes'**

 **Thanks, mate.**

 _No problem. Just a quick bone-fix spell. It might hurt for a while though. At least it's not broken still._

 _ **Can you teach me that, Remus? It looks really complicated**_

 _Not really. we'll do it after dinner._

Just make sure to get a seat FAR away from Evans. All she ever goes on about is how 'mean' I am to Snivellous, it's so annoying.

 _Lily's okay, it's just a shame she hangs around with that greasy idiot_

 **What a Slimeball.**

 _ **That's what I call him.**_

 **I'm aware of that. It sounds cool so it's my thing now**

 _So I was thinking…_

Because that never happens

 _Don't mock me, James._

Fine. So what were you thinking about?

 _You know that secret passage we found, the one behind the mirror?_

Yeah. It's so cool isn't it?

 _Well i bet there's more. We should make a map of them all._

Ooh, interesting… tell me more…

 _We could draw out a map of the school, and put all the passages on it, after we find them all. it could be how we get around under the invisibility cloak._

But how will we know when a teacher is coming? You know what happened last time!

 _I know, I know, the three of us had a month of detentions, your cloak was confiscated and Sirius didn't talk to us for about three weeks._

Exactly. So the map won't really be that much use will it?

 _Hmm… maybe there's a spell that puts the names of all the teachers on it. the name will follow them around and let us know where they are._

And we could have our names on it too, so that we are sure that we know where we are. That sound good?

 _Yeah. Sirius and Peter will both want to get in on it too._

Obviously. Ooh, we could have code names too!

 _Why?_

So that nobody knows that we own the map but us, in case it's found.

 _Or I could just do an ink concealment spell to hide the drawing. Then it just looks like normal parchment to anyone who doesn't know that password._

Can we still do the code name thing though? It sounds super fun and super awesome.

 _Sure._

Don't roll your eyes Remus I bet Sirius would agree with me

 _Why don't you ask him._

So me and Remus want to make a map with a bunch of stuff on it that I'll explain later about but do you think that code names sound like a cool idea?

 **That sounds awesome! And yes, we should definitely have code names**

See Remus? Proof right there!

 _I didn't mean now! How did you even get that note all the way to him?_

Tiffany made a rat take it to him.

 _She used an unforgivable! But she could get in so much trouble!_

On a rat, Remus. A RAT.

 _Still an unforgivable._

Chill, mate. I bet you anything that one day you'll have to use one, and then I'll remind you of this moment.

 _Whatever._


	10. Chapter 10

**hi**

 _um… hi?_

 **You seem cool**

 _Do i?_

 **Yeah, yeah you do. me and James saw you yesterday at dinner. You sit on your own don't you?**

 _Um… yeah, I do._

 **Great, you can sit with me and James then.**

 _James is the cocky one, right? The boy who was trying to talk to Lily Evans and almost as soon as he started talking she got mad?_

 **Hehe, yeah, that's him.**

 _Ok then, sure._

 **What?**

 _Oh nothing. it doesn't matter._

 **Hey who are you partnered with in potions?**

 _He's called Peter. He isn't the most talkative._

 **Invite him too if you want, I saw my cousin making fun of him earlier and if she can't stand someone I'm on their side all the way!**

 _Your cousin? You have family here?_

 **Yeah, my three cousins Andy, Cissy and Bella. I don't reckon much of them. Plus my brother Regulus is coming up in a couple of years, but Mother always tells him not to talk to me. just because I don't think killing Muggles is a good thing. They're all ridiculous, except Andy. Her boyfriend is a Muggle, and trust me that didn't go down well.**

 _Wow, it sounds complicated._

 **It is.**

 _My Mum's a muggle._

 **Awesome. I think Muggles are super cool, never mind what my Mother says.**

 _Good, otherwise I'd be kinda worried…_

 **Haha yeah.**

 _The bell's gonna go soon._

 **Boy, do I hope so.**

 **I have a plan**

Why are you writing? Why can't we just talk

 **The same reason you replied in writing.**

Right, so it's because you don't want them to hear you?

 **Exactly. They're quiet aren't they?**

Bit too quiet.

 **Remind me of you on the train**

Hey, I recognised you from the papers! How was I to know that you were the only Black family member who was actually nice? I was terrified!

 **Yeah, yeah, ok.**

So what's up?

 **I think there's something going on with Remus.**

Why? He seems pretty normal to me

 **And the scars on his face?**

Point. But what could the reason be?

 **Maybe he was attacked as a kid by some savage animal.**

Could be. Still, we've only just met the guy. Give him chance he doesn't even know us!

 **I barely knew you, yet I was fine.**

Because you're used to talking to strangers what with the Daily Prophet being on your family's back all the time.

 **Point.**

I think we should give them a few days. They didn't even speak to eachother last night, so maybe they're just shy. We should make up a game to play later, so that we can get to know eachother better.

 **A game? Don't you think we're too old for games?**

We're only eleven, Sirius, it's not like we're grandpas!

 **But still… Mother always says that games are for babies.**

Well they aren't! and besides, when have you ever listened to your mom?

 **Since I had to live with her. You wouldn't understand but what she says goes. No matter how much I hate her I have to follow her rules.**

Sorry about that.

 **It's fine, I got used to it. then when Bella, Cissy and Andy moved in it got really bad. Mother cherished Andy at first, but now Cissy and Reg are her favourites.**

Aren't parents not meant to have favourites?

 **Like I said, what my Mother says goes**

What about Bella?

 **She's the worst. She only ever speaks to Reg and Cissy. Me and Andy aren't even related to her anymore. Apparently we're 'blood traitors' Mother probably taught her that.**

You okay, mate? You've gone dead pale.

 _I'm fine. I just don't feel too good._

You want me to get Sir? Get him to send you to see the nurse?

 _No thanks. I'm good. Might go later._

Okay. Say, me and Sirius have thought of something we could do later to get to know eachother a bit more. You in?

 _Um… I don't know…_

Come on! It might make you feel a bit better

 _Oh ok then_

Great!

 **So should we get started?**

 _ **Why are we writing?**_

 _We're in our dorm. Why do we need to send notes._

This is the point! No doubt we'll be sending tons of notes during our time at this bloody place, so we need to get used to each other's handwriting.

 _This is pointless. I just want to go to bed, I really don't feel well._

 **Oh come on, just give it a try! It'll be fun!**

 _ **I'm fine with it, I guess…**_

 _Fine._

Don't sigh, it'll be fine!

 _So what now?_

So we'll take it in turns, not looking we'll describe the person to the right of us. Sirius, you start.

 **Ok… Peter Pettigrew, he's short with brown hair. Very shy, doesn't really talk much. Is that enough?**

I suppose. Peter, you go.

 _ **Um… Remus… sandy hair… lots of scars… really smart… yeah…**_

 _Nice. Okay. James – Confident, could be described as cocky, enjoys terrorizing Slytherins but mainly Severus Snape, even though I do agree he is a slimy git, as James kindly pointed out across the Charms classroom, seems to stalk Lily Evans and is a troublemaker._

Wow, okay. Very accurate, I see. Observant too!

 **I thought you were meant to be describing me! Remus already had his turn!**

Merlin, keep your hair on mate. Sirius, one of the two only members of the Black family who are nice (no offense) and has a mane almost as luscious as my own perfectly angled hair. Terrorizing (as Remus put it) the Slytherins with his best friend, the wonderful James Potter, and hates Severus Snape, a greasy git who needs to learn the importance of conditioner.

 **James, I'm touched. And no, I don't take offense**

 _I forgot to put something on James'_

Shoot.

 _I forgot to put that he's EXTREMELY modest_

Oi, don't you roll your eyes at me!

 _ **He does have a point though, James, did you even read what you wrote.**_

 **Haha! I already knew he was big headed!**

Shut up, I'm going to bed.

 _ **I think he's angry with us…**_

 **No guessing.**

 _I'm tired, and I don't feel well. Glad we got to know eachother some more though, it was fun. Night_

 _ **Night Remus**_

 **See ya**

 **Well it's time to hit the hay.**

 _ **You know we can probably talk now.**_

 **No. he may be asleep, but he's still watching…**

 _ **And now I'm terrified.**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – As usual, this is an apology for taking so long to update. School is out now, so I will have tons more time to write and stuff. Lately, i haven't really had many ideas, but I had some time and did a bit of spring cleaning with my stories. Reviews are really appreciated, especially if you have any constructive criticism! Enjoy!

You're a werewolf.

 _What?_

You are a werewolf.

 _That's ridiculous._

I know I'm right, Remus. All the signs are there, and you're blushing.

 _Oh yes? And what all this 'evidence' you supposedly have?_

You missed the last few days of classes, and it was the full moon.

 _I was sick. Is that not allowed?_

Well yes, but you have the distinct golden eyes too.

 _That's a coincidence  
_

Then explain the scars.

 _I was clumsy as a kid._

Riiiggght. I don't care, you know. if you think I'm going to judge you then you're wrong. You're my friend, and if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't.

 _You really think I'm a werewolf…?_

Yes. I do. Now could you please just tell me if I'm right so I can get back to my work? 

… _you are…_

Ok. oh, and do you know what in the world Flitwick's on about because I don't.

 _You aren't afraid of me?..._

Remus why the heck would I be afraid of you?

 _Well… because I'm dangerous…_

Remus you are the last person I would peg as dangerous!

 _Werewolves are dangerous, Lily._

Once a month! The rest of the time they are perfectly respectable, just like you. Besides, all girls turn into a monster once a month anyway! 

Oh come on, don't tell me you get embarrassed at period talk!

 _No… I'm just surprised that you still want to be my friend. most people run off screaming when they discover what I am, hence why nobody knows… except you._

Don't worry, Remus. Your secret's safe with me.

 _Thank you, Lily._

 **That kid is kind of weird, don't you think?**

Sirius, that's rude.

 **Well he kind of is!**

 **Where do you think he got all those scars?**

I don't know, do i?

 **Well no, obviously not. i mean, I was just wondering.**

Well anyway, we have flying next and I think Flitwick's about to let us out.

 **I can't wait. Although I wish we didn't have to learn the basics again. I was basically born on a broom. According to Mother Dearest it's 'Proper for a Pureblood Wizard to know how to fly', all that rubbish.**

Same here, but my Dad just wanted to be able to rope me into playing Quidditch with his golf buddies.

 **Golf?**

It's a Muggle game that my Dad's Squib friend introduced him to a few years ago. Ever since then he's gone religiously with a group of friends.

 **Oh. the only game my family play is Kill The Muggle.**

You aren't like them, Sirius. For starters you're a Gryffindor, that has to say something, and you aren't evil. You don't use offensive terms or hex people without good reason.

 **I hex Snape all the time.**

He has a good reason, snivelling git.

 **Hey, Snivellous!**

I like that… anyway, back to the point. Don't let your psychotic family bring you down, mate. You know you aren't like them, and so do i. who cares what your mother and cousin says?

 **Thanks, James.**

 _You haven't told anyone, have you?_

No! Of course not! Do you really distrust me that much?

 _No, I'm sorry, it's not that, just… I'm not used to someone knowing and not telling anyone. My parents and I have had to move countless times because people have told. I don't want to have to leave here, it's lucky enough Dumbledore wanted me here in the first place._

Remus, I am not going to tell a soul, I promise. Especially not if you might have to leave.

 _Thank you._

 **So, we saw you passing notes to that boy with the scars.**

His name is Remus.

 **So what happened to him?**

For one, I doubt it is any of your business at all, and besides, it's not place to tell you, not that I even know.

 **I'm going to find out. I'm his room-mate, remember?**

Really? I thought that with the way you were sneaking around nosing into other people's business you were a Slytherin.

 **She just called me a Slytherin.**

Who did?

 **That red-haired girl.**

Wasn't she the one who was hanging out with Snivellous?

 **Yes, I think so. Lola, her name, I think?**

Lily, I'm pretty sure. So what did she say.

 **Well I asked what she and that Remus guy were talking about and she said I was sneaking around like my family. I told you people thought I was like them.**

Sirius, I'm pretty sure she's Muggle-Born. I don't even think she knows your family,

 **But what if she does? What if people really see me just like the rest of my family?**

Calm down, mate. Nobody thinks you're like your family. Look I'll explain to her in Transfiguration that she has it all wrong, that you aren't like them.

You really upset Sirius earlier, Lola.

My name's Lily. And how, exactly, did I do that?

You called him a Slytherin.

Well he was being a creep.

Do you have any idea about his bloodline?

I didn't even know he was a Pureblood.

Well he is, and his family were all Slytherins.

… Is there a problem?

Well, yes! They are all prejudiced, Slytherins. He isn't proud of them… they're into the Dark Arts.

What do you mean?

Well, there are five types of humans. There are Muggles, like your parents, then Muggle-Borns, a magical child born to Muggles, Half-Bloods, one parent Magical and the other a Muggle, and Pureblood, where both of your parents are magical and have magical parents, and so on. Now Sirius Black belongs to a long line of severely prejudiced Purebloods. Seem, they murder Muggles, Mudbloods, and offensive term for Muggle-Borns, and Blood-Traitors, people of pureblood who are okay with Muggles and Muggle-Borns.

I knew all of that, well, except about Sirius' family…

Well he's not like them. he's a Gryffindor, and when I met him on the train here he proved to me that he wasn't evil like the rest of his family. Well when you called him a Slytherin it really upset him, because he thinks that people think he's like the rest of them…

I'm so, so sorry… I had no idea…

It's fine, you weren't to know.

* * *

 **You know I don't think she's sorry anymore…**

It wouldn't appear that way.

 **Well you did hex her.**

I was aiming for Snivellous, though!

 **And I think she actually like you, too.**

Well from what she called me I doubt that, now.

' **A self-absorbed, far-too-confident prat.' I believe were her words.**

That's the one. you know I really didn't think she was friends with Snivellous otherwise I wouldn't have tried to hex them.

 **So you were aiming for her!**

Well, no. I was aiming for his friend because she yelled at us. Lily and I only passed notes, you know, I'd never heard her voice. I didn't realise until afterwards it was her.

 **You mean after you soaked her wet through?**

Well… yes…

 **It was kind of funny, though, you have to admit. The look on Snivellous' face!**

The look on Lily's face! You know until she started insulting me I was actually hoping to be her friend.

 **I doubt that will happen now.**

Well, yes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N been a while since I updated… sorry about that… I've been super busy, what with the start of school and the end of the six weeks'… Merlin I wish I were still on holiday… anyway, hope you enjoy this!

Hi Lily

What do you want, Potter?

I just wanted to tell you that you looked pretty today.

What?

You look pretty, Evans.

Oh, ha. Is this some sort of prank you and Black are pulling? Because I am not going to be the victim of any of your taunting. The pair of you are awful to Sev.

He deserves it. And I'm not taunting you, I actually think you look nice.

 _Give it up, James, you're horrible to her and Snivellous._

REMUS!

 _Sorry, Lil. But I don't like him much._

So it was you who made his inkwell explode, huh? I knew that was too advanced for Black and Potter. –

 **Why, Evans, I'm offended.**

Bugger off, Black.

Come on, Lil, you know you love me

No I most definitely do not! And it's Evans to you, Potter.

 _ **I think you should leave her alone, James. She doesn't look very happy…**_

 _How observant._

Oh shut up, you two. Evans will love me one day.

 **You ACTUALLY like her?!**

 _You never told him, James._

Oh, well… yeah. I do.

 **But HOW?! She's besties with Snivellous!**

 _ **Doesn't mean he can't like Lily.**_

Thank you, Wormtail.

 **WORMS! You hate him almost as much as I do!**

 _Well yes, but Lily's kind._

 _ **She helps me on my Charms homework.**_

 **I could help you!**

Pads you're awful at Charms.

 **Well I'd still help you more that Evans! Besides, you're good at Charms too!**

Actually I copy Worms' homework after he gets it back from Lily. She a Remus are the best in class, Pads. You can't deny that.

 _And nobody's copying my homework._

 **So all this time I've been copying James' homework, I was actually copying Evans'?**

 _Pretty much._

 _ **Yep.**_

Sorry Pads.

 **Why I feel betrayed! All this time, you've all been fraternising with the enemy!**

 _ **Lily's not my enemy.**_

 _Nor is she mine._

I've liked her for weeks.

 **WEEKS?! I feel so betrayed…**

Awe don't Pads. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this.

 _Sirius for goodness' sake, calm down. None of us like Marlene and you two still like eachother._

 **More like she likes me, but I mean who wouldn't, I'm gorgeous.**

 _Either way._

 **Whatever. Goodbye.**

 _He's being such a drama queen._

Yeah, he won't talk to me either.

 _ **Don't you mean drama king?**_

 _... no I do not._

 _ **I get it now**_

He's flicking his hair over his shoulder in a huff!

 _James stop laughing he'll know we're writing about him._

 _ **I think he already knows**_

He's glaring at me.

 _Well I wonder why_

 _ **You yelled across the common room that he's a girl, Prongs.**_

But it was funny. Lily laughed.

 _ **I think that may be because she hates Padfoot.**_

 _That is definitely the reason, Worms. She threatened to castrate him in potions._

 _ **Oh…**_

That's too funny.

 _The look on his face was._

Why did she say that?

 _He spilt drought of living death and if she hadn't moved quick enough it would have got it on her hand._

 _ **How do you know?**_

 _I was talking to Lily at the time, Sirius yelled and she turned around. Thankfully she wasn't hurt, but she yelled bloody murder at him._

Seems like it. why do you think she turned me down?

 _ **Well you do have a tendency to be kind of mean to her.**_

 _That's putting it lightly._

It was only one time!

 _You poured ink on her head, James._

Well she's friends with Snivellous, and at the time I reckoned she was as bad as him.

 _ **It was kind of over-the-top though…**_

Shut up, Worms. I told her I'm sorry.

 _What did she say to that?_

That I'm an arrogant toerag.

 _ **You deserved it**_

 _He knows he did._

GUYS! You're meant to be sticking up for me!

 _We would, but Lily's nice too. you were pretty mean to her._

 _ **So why do you like her now?**_

I don't know. I just… over the summer I really missed her. Constant yelling, usually at me, how amazing she is at everything she does…

 _She can't sing._

 _ **Merlin she can't**_

You two have heard her sing?!

 _ **She sings all the time.**_

 _Especially in History of Magic and Runes. I think it's how she revises._

Merlin I'm jealous…

 _Don't be. She really can't sing._

That's a horrible thing to say!

 _ **Even she says it.**_

Even so, I bet her voice is lovely.

 _Why don't you ask her to sing in Charms?_

You saw the notes from earlier. She hates me.

 _ **Probably with good reason…**_

WORMS!

 _ **Sorry**_

 _Well she does it all the time, under her breath. Maybe if you stopped messing around you'd hear her._

You know what? I will. I won't say a word.

* * *

You're awfully quiet.

Remus said that if I listen real hard I might be able to hear you singing.

And that's why you're not speaking to anyone?

Yep.

Merlin, Potter. You're more insane than I thought.

 **He's more insane than I thought, too.**

Padfoot! Are you speaking to me again?

 **Evans, tell Potter that I'm not speaking to him, I'm speaking to you.**

Pads you know I could just read it.

 **Well yes, but I want you to know that I am speaking to Evans.**

You just spoke to him.

 **Damnit. I'm not taking it again.**

So what happened between you two?

He's mad because he doesn't like the girl I like.

Well who do you like?

You

Nice try, Potter. Why's he actually mad?

I'm serious, Lily.

It's Evans to you, Potter, and next time you try taunting me I won't be as nice as this.

How are you being nice?

I'm not hexing you.

Ah.

Lily?

A/N I hope you liked it. sorry it's not as long as my last few chapters, I was sort of improvising trying to get a new chapter up. Hope you like it ^–^*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N so this is the next chapter for Notes – the next chapter for NT&tOotP will be coming out soon, but I'm a bit stuck on the ending of the chapter. Hope you like it!

 _You look stressed._

I AM STRESSED

 _Don't write so big. Why are you stressed?_

Lily Potter – I mean Evans – Is going to Hogsmead with Davies.

 _As in Robert? Ravenclaw Beater?_

YES!

 _James, stop writing so big! Why is this an issue?_

Because she's mine.

 _She isn't. last time I checked, she was still point blanc refusing you._

 **I don't think your helping, Moony.**

No, you're not. And even so, it's a DATE. With DAVIES. I'm way cooler than him.

 **Course you are, mate.**

 _James as much as you think Lily is yours, she isn't. she's completely free to go to Hogsmead with whomever she wants._

I know that, Moons, but it's like she's taunting me. not only is she going on a date with someone other than me, but she had to choose my prime Quidditch rival!

 _It's probably a coincidence._

Oh yeah? Well how come he 'just happened' to aim a Bludger in my direction when Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had to share the pitch on Wednesday?

 _It was probably an accident. He doesn't even know you like Lils._

 **Are you kidding? Don't you remember the time he set off fireworks in the Great Hall and stood on a table to ask her out?**

 _That was ages ago, and James is hardly known for sticking to one girl for more than one week._

Trust me, he knows. And the Bludger was not an accident. I saw him smirking afterwards, and he made a point to wave at Lily.

 **He's right, I saw.**

 _Last Wednesday? That's weird._

Why's it weird?

 _She was meant to be meeting me in the Library but he never did._

 **That's not like goody-two-shoes Lily. she never even breaks her promises to me.**

That's not like Lily. And when has she ever made a promise to you, Pads?

 **She promised she'd hex me if I teased Snivelly again. She put me in the Infirmary with antlers.**

 _I remember that. And I agree it's not like her._

Moony, can you have a chat to her? Or ask Pete to? something's gotta be up.

 _For once I actually agree with you. I'll see what I can do._

 **So have you had a chance to talk with Lily?**

 _Yes, but James isn't going to like it._

 **Please, Moony, use code names. And why won't he like it.**

 _Well I asked her whether it was true she was going to Hogsmead with Davies, and she just started talking about him. I recognize the signs, because I pay attention in class, so I took her to Slughorn. She's in the infirmary now._

 **Bloody hell, Remus! What's wrong with her?!**

 _He put a love potion in her drink. Remember? When he came over to the Gryffindor table last week, and she refused him, then all of a sudden she was more than happy to? When I really thought about it, it clicked._

 **Your right, Prongs isn't going to be happy. Davies is going to be joining Lily in the infirmary the minute he finds out.**

 _To be honest I don't think he needs to be, Lily's going to be furious when she wakes up._

 **Should we tell him now? He's only sat a couple of seats away.**

 _Ok, Sirius, but be tactful. Don't just say that she was put under a love potion._

 **James, mate, we found out why Lily was acting so weird.**

What? Why?

 **Davies only went and put a love potion on her. It's a good job Moony's a genius, he's the one who figured it out.**

 _Look what you've done now!_

 **Sorry. You should have known he'd do that.**

 _ **Why did James just storm out of class?**_

 **Davies, the prat, put a love spell on Evans.**

 _ **Oh dear.**_

 _Oh dear indeed. He looked furious._

 **I bet he's gonna drag him out of class. Any money, I'll bet you.**

 _Alright then, five galleons._

 **What's your bet?**

 _I think he'll beat the crap out of him IN class._

 **Fairs. Pete?**

 _ **Maybe he'll wait outside the classroom until class finishes and then get him then.**_

 _Unlikely, but okay._

 **Whoever wins gets ten galleons, deal?**

 _ **Deal**_

 _You bet, deal._

 **So what happened?**

 _Did you hurt Robert?_

You better bloody bet I did. Got banned from the next Quidditch game but it was worth it.

 **WHAT?**

 _But you're the team's best player!_

Well he was in potions, wasn't he? Slughorn didn't much like it when I stormed into his class and started beating the crap out of Davies.

 _THANK YOU_

 **Whatever, show off.**

You had a bet, didn't you?

 _Yes, and I just won ten galleons from Padfoot and Wormtail._

Nice. I'll hand it to the prat, he got a decent punch in, hence the eye.

 **Looks pretty nasty.**

 _Well, he is a beater._

 **Point.**

If I wasn't so bloody mad it would have actually been funny. His face was golden. Pure shock and regret. I think he knew almost instantly that he'd been found out.

 **So what happened?**

 _What did Slughorn say?_

Well it was Thomas Wood who initially pulled me off, that's when Davies got his punch in. That's when Slughorn got in. To be honest he was actually angrier at Davies than me. Said 'I presume it was you who placed the love spell on Miss Evans?' the professors know more than they let on, they clearly all know she's mine. Anyway, he banned Davies from Quidditch for a month, for not only using Slughorn's lessons against other students, but for also hitting me when I couldn't hit back.

 **Bloody hell.**

 _He will, I told him that 'someone' put a love spell on Lily. I wanted you to be able to kick his head in before he got told off. Seems it worked._

Well, cheers, hopefully now it'll warn other idiots from hurting her.

 **If you want I'll give him an extra go, just to make sure.**

Don't bother, I think he got the message.

 _So is he in the infirmary?_

Pomphrey said that she'd only heal severe cuts and stuff, said that in her opinion he deserved it. only I heard that bit though, said it as she was getting a remedy out.

 **Is that why she never healed you?**

Yeah, she said that it was my punishment from her for causing bodily harm to another student. Although she did also say that i could be beater, with the damage I did to him.

 _she didn't!_

 **Maybe we should go to the infirmary and make sure Evans is alright?**

 _You want to go and see Lily?_

 **Well as much as I dislike the fact she's friends with Snivelly, James still likes her, so it feels only right.**

Yeah we should, but we'd better not.

 _How come?_

 **You don't want to?**

Oh, I do, but Pomphrey said she was keeping Davies in until Lunch, for fear I'll do it again.

 _We can still go, just stay away from Davies._

Okay. Meet you then? After this, I have Transfiguration with Peter. I'll bring him along, tell him what happened.

 **No need, we already did. We have Potions. Flitwick's been glaring at us all lesson, I think he knows we've been passing notes.**

 _Probably, you're hardly the most secretive._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N this is the first chapter that continues form the Chapter previous. Don't worry, I'm not planning on turning this into a story, I just had a good idea for the aftermath of the love potion incident and I decided to post it as a new chapter. Hope you like it!

I'm guessing you're the reason Robert Davies was in the Hospital Wing?

He deserved it. We came to visit you but you were still asleep.

Pomphrey told me. she also mentioned that Sprout wanted your guts for garters. Something about tearing up her garden?

Hehe, yeah, we put some flowers beside you bed. It was Sirius' idea.

Really? Doesn't Black hate me?

Nah, he just doesn't like Snivellous.

Please don't call him that.

Sorry.

 _I see you're feeling better, Lils._

Yes, I do feel much better, thank you.

 _I trust that Davies is still in the Hospital Wing?_

I hope not.

No, he isn't. Although Pomphrey is in their again today she'll be having James expelled.

Damn that old bat.

 _James! At least she healed Lily!_

That's about the only good thing she's done.

She heals you lot after the moons.

Correction; she heals Remus. You heal me and the others.

Only because you're unregistered animagi and if anyone found out you'd be in big trouble.

 _The only person who's aware other than us is Severus, and I highly doubt he'd tell anyone, after Dumbledore threatened to expel him._

He only knows about me.

Even more reason to stop teasing him.

But it's too funny.

Potter! You think it's bad, don't you Remus?

 _I don't like him, but they do go a little over the top sometimes._

Sometimes?! Just the other day his hair turned purple and set fire!

Why is he laughing, Remus?

That sort of spell work is way too complicated for Peter and even me and Sirius wouldn't manage it without anyone seeing!

You're kidding. Remus, you did that to him? 

_I did say I didn't like him._

I can't believe you!

Calm down, Lils, it was only a prank!

It's Evans to you, Potter.

Even after I saved your life?

 _I wouldn't say you saved her life._

No, he didn't.

Why are you mad at me?! Wasn't it Remus who pranked Snivelly?

Don't call him that! And it was you and Black who corrupted him, and poor little Peter too!

We didn't corrupt them! It was their choice to befriend us!

 _If I remember correctly, you and Padfoot created that stupid game, and you both forced us to play._

See?

REMUS! You're meant to be on my side!

 _Prongs, you aren't the only one I'm friends with._

STILL!

James, please don't get mad at Remus, he hasn't done anything wrong. 

Of course he has!

I wasn't asking, Potter.

Fine

 _You look rather pleased with yourself, Lily._

I am rather pleased.

I'm not.

 _We can see that._

Oh don't roll your eyes! It makes you look like a fool!

Whatever.

Oh come on, Potter, cheer up. You did, after all, save my life.

 _You can't be serious. Are you insane?!_

Shut up, Moony. I did, after all.

I had to cheer him up, didn't i?

 _He certainly looks happier._

I know, I feel like I have so much power.

 _Don't let it go to your head._

She won't. She's the most humble, caring person I've ever met.

Chill out, Romeo.

 _Oh dear he's gone all sad again._

You really hate me, don't you?

Oh for goodness' sake! I don't hate you!

You act like it.

Well, I don't. You're just a tad annoying. I don't like how you tease Sev and I don't like how you've corrupted Remus and Peter.

I haven't corrupted them! And teasing Snivelly is just fun.

 _JAMES SHUT UP_

Fun?! You and Black are awful to him!

Remus and Peter are too!

Because you brainwashed them!

 _Could you both stop? I don't want to be in the middle of a scrap._

Of course, Remus, I apologies.

Suck up. Whatever, after class I need to go to Quidditch practice, so I'll se you both in the common room.

You won't see me, I'm spending the evening in the library and then going straight up to my dorm.

 _Sure, Prongs, I'll see you then._

Just one more question.

 _Shoot._

Who in the name of Merlin's beard is 'Romeo'?


	15. Chapter 15

_**James wanted me to tell you that he'll be an hour late tonight**_

An hour?! What the bloody hell is he doing?

 _ **He and Sirius are going to Hogsmeade**_

Well you can tell James that his duties as Head Boy are far more important than some silly prank.

Some silly prank?! Lily, it's April Fools'!

 _ **Even Remus joins in on April Fools'**_

Remus always joins in. why can't you send him with Black?

Tomorrow is the full moon.

Ah, I see. So Black can't go on his own?

 _ **He needs James' invisibility cloak and Prongs hides it from him because he doesn't want Sirius to steal it.**_

Well what exactly am I going to tell Professor McGonagall when she asks where you are?

Just tell her I'm preparing for everyone's favourite holiday. Everyone knows that she enjoys it just as much as the rest of us.

Ugh, Fine.

Oh don't roll your eyes, Lils.

Evans to you. And you owe me, Potter.

 _ **Hey Lily, do you know how to do this? I'm so confused.**_

Ask Remus, I'm sure he'll help.

 _Hello?_

He needs help

 _Oh, Peter, why weren't you listening when Flitwick explained?_

 _ **I'm sorry, Moony…**_

 _It's fine. James, I'm helping Peter so don't harass me._

Great. So, Lils, what do I owe you?

It's Evans. And I haven't decided yet.

 **Maybe she's after a snog**

BLACK!

She looks mad. And I wish.

POTTER DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM

 **Don't write so big, parchment waster. And it's obvious that you love him.**

I do not!

Are you sure? Not even a little bit?

Not in the slightest!

 **Awe you've made him all depressed now.**

Well I'm not giving him false hope.

 **I don't think it would be false hope. I think you like him**

BLACK! I do not like James bloody Potter.

Well that's a bit harsh. 'James bloody Potter', never heard that one before.

Oh calm down.  


 **He won't reply now.**

Remus, what did I do wrong? Black and Potter are ignoring me.

 _James does look rather sad. What did you say?_

 _I know why he's sad but I agree that it's stupid._

 _ **Just say sorry, Prongs never says mad for long.**_

Look, James, I'm sorry. I was just annoyed with Black.

I'm still sad that you hate me.

 **Don't pout. Besides, I still think she does.**

 _Padfoot, if you don't stop, I will hurt you._

 **What are you going to do, Wolfie?**

 _I'm a werewolf, Black._

He hasn't read it.

 _ **He's too busy laughing**_

Is he okay?

 _Well I am a werewolf._

A werewolf who wouldn't hurt a fly.

Especially not his fellow Marauders.

 _Or you, I wouldn't hurt you willingly either. Out of control it wouldn't matter, but I would never use my heightened senses against you guys._

Lily basically is a Marauder

 _ **I agree, she should be made a Marauder.**_

I'm sure Black wouldn't like that. Besides, I am not helping you with your little pranks and I definitely do not want my name on that map of yours, code name or not.

 _The map is already finished. The charms prevent it from being changed._

The least we could do is have a bit of a celebration in the Great Hall.

 _ **That sounds fun**_

It would not only celebrate me and Lily being together, but her acceptance into the Marauders. It would be amazing!

Whatever, Potter, just don't go too big.

 _You did read that properly, right?_

Yes.

You're agreeing to date me?!

Yes.

 _ **As in, more than one date?**_

Yes. As in, I will be James' official girlfriend.

Lily Potter, my girlfriend, my soulmate, may I fly through the halls and scream of us?

No! Of course not! and stop calling me Lily Potter. We aren't married. 

_**You aren't going to stop Prongs pulling pranks are you?**_

I'm not heartless.

No! no you are not!

Here Sirius, bloody read this!

 **I told you! I bloody told you and I was right!**

 _This has been a good lesson._

 **You two are going to get married and you have to have at least seven kids, for the entirely Potter Quidditch team, obviously.**

Hold your horses, Black, I've only just agreed to dating him.

(Finally) Although I can see a Gryffindor Quidditch team of Potters.

 _James, you and Lily here have only just begun dating. Besides, it would take years to have seven kids and have them join the Quidditch team._

We have time.

 **But which of your kids would be the saviour of the world?**

The oldest, obviously.

 _You're joining in?!_

It only makes sense for it to be the oldest.

 _ **He can be seeker!**_

Why seeker? Chaser is clearly the best position on the pitch.

 **What about Beater, like me?**

 _The oldest being a beater would make sense._

 _ **But what if their oldest is a girl?**_

Girls can be beaters, just look at Madeline Bell. She and her brother are possibly the best in school, except for Sirius and Wood.

And I mean, Alice has a mean right hook.

 **Haha, you'd know.**

 _Either way, your oldest kid will not only save the world somehow, but will also be on the all-Potter Quidditch team._

Merlin, they'll be the days.

 **We can all go to Wormy's for Sunday Lunch, seen as though he's the best cook of all of us.**

 _Lily and I can cook._

 **You two can help.**

 _ **That sounds good.**_

Are you okay, Peter? You've gone very pale.

 _ **I'm fine.**_

Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?

 _ **No, I'm just a bit hungry.**_

 _You sure?_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 **Could we go back to James and Lily's world saving Quidditch team?**

The youngest has to be seeker.

How do you lot even know I want kids?

 _Well who else would save the world?_

Alice and Franks' kid?

Pfft, we have about as much chance of that as we have of Sirius getting a pet Hippogriff and keeping it up at the big house!

 _Now that I want to see._

A/N Just in case you weren't aware, Peter is feeling uncomfortable because by Seventh year he had joined Voldy and was betraying his friends and he doesn't want to talk about them being together in the future because he doubts they will all still be alive. I put as much irony in this as possible. World saving Potters, Neville possibly saving the world, Sirius having Buckbeak etc. etc. Hope you liked this little chapter and I love receiving reviews and constructive criticism. See you in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N so it's been a little while but with school and everything this is just about the only story I ever get chance to write chapters for, which I agree is a bit pants. I haven't forgotten my others, don't worry, in fact I have a chapter for one of them on its way, it's just a lot easier to write chapters for this story at school. But I have a week off (yassss) so I'll try and get a few up. enjoy!

 **You could let me a have a small peek**

I'm not letting you copy my work, Black.

 **But Evans, you know I hate writing. Don't see why we can't go straight to the spell casting stuff, that's way more fun**

Theory is just as important. And you spend half your time writing! 

It's completely different

Of course it is, Potter.

 **Evans, do you know where Snivelly is going to after dinner?**

Calling him that really is horrible. And most likely in his common room

 **He's horrible.**

You don't even know him! You look stupid rolling your eyes like that

But we do know that he has no clue what a shower is.

 **I mean have you seen his hair?!**

You're both so mean!

 **Awe is little Evans getting mad?**

Remus, could you get them to stop!

 _Come on guys, you are being cruel._

No! I'm not being kind about Snivelly just because she is all mad about it!

 _I'm sorry, Lily, but I don't control them_

You are such an arrogant toe-rag, James Potter.

Thank you

 _You really are hopeless._

He's evil.

 _I wouldn't call him evil, he's just aggravating._

I wish I could send a good stinging hex his way.

 _Now that's a little harsh, don't you think?_

He deserves it, he's a complete prat!

 _True_

 **You know who else is a prat?**

Go away, Black

Who?

 **Snivellous**

Indeed, he is

 _Although I agree, you have no reason to take it out on Lily._

But she's his friend

 **Don't know why anyone would want to be mates with him, mind you**

You are both so mean! He hasn't done anything to you!

 **Except exist**

 _SIRIUS stop._

He isn't doing anything

He's acting like you, Potter

And that's a bad thing?

 _Extremely bad_

 **REMUS!**

Whatever, just get on with your work.

You're writing notes too!

 _Lily and I are still working, unlike you two._

It's a miracle you get good grades with an attitude like that

No just a pretty face!

 _How modest_

 **You two stop ganging up on James**

 _We aren't ganging up on anybody, we're simply stating facts_

You're ridiculous, Black.

 **Now you're ganging up on me!**

Yeah! Stop ganging up on us!

I honestly don't get how you can be friends with them

 **Because we're awesome**

And cool

 **And fabulous**

I was talking to Remus.

 _I honestly have no clue. And you two stop talking you're going to get told off._

 **REMUS!**

Rude. And we don't care

That's disgusting, sticking your tongue out.

 _Vulgar. And you should care. You aren't getting into any Auror department if you stick with that attitude._

Hmm… I suppose you have a point.

 **Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Evans, what do you want to be?**

A healer, although I don't see how it's your business.

He was only curious.

Right. Sure. Class is going to end soon.

Can't wait.

 **Anything to get out of class with you**

 _SIRIUS_

What's he doing?

 _He's being a prat, again, and he's taking his anger for Snivellous out on Lily._

Please stop calling him that.

 _Sorry, force of habit._

 **Well she's his friend! what does she expect being friends with a Slimeball like him?**

Stop insulting him! You are such a horrible, horrible boy!

That's a little harsh.

Is it? I've know the pair of you for two years, almost, and I don't think either of you have ever done anything nice for anybody! –

 _They can be, sometimes._

 **Sometimes? Can be? Whose side are you on?!**

 _I'm not on anyone's 'side'_

You seem to be

Well I have never seen them help anyone!

We are nice! And we do help people!

 **Just not Snivelly**

And you associate with him,

 **Therefor it's your fault, not ours.**

This is unbelievable.

 _You two, are just so…_

 **What?**

Go on, Mr Lupin, what are we?

 _Frustrating._

 **You know you love us really.**

 _Course._

 **Your eyeballs must hurt, the amount they move around.**

Well you're just that annoying

Thank you

 **Is this class ever going to bloody end?**

Hopefully. Flitwick is the most boring teacher ever!

 _Even I can agree with that. Though important, theory is a drag._

Like snooker, or darts

 **What are those two laughing about? What's snooker? I don't get it.**

 _They are really boring Muggle games._

Not boring to play, just to watch.

You two are so confusing with your Muggle facts.

 _Like cricket._

Yes.

 **What?**

I honestly think they've lost it.

 **More than likely.**

 _Shut up, the pair of you._

Yes, please do

You don't tell us what to do, Evans.

Remus said too, actually

 **Well we don't listen to him either. You aren't the boss of us.**

 _Perhaps not, but we both know silencing charms, and I know for a fact you two don't know the counter spell._

You wouldn't!

He might not but I will.

 _Oh I would, I have done before._

 **Oh we're aware.**

When? What happened?

We were singing 'God Rest ye Merry Hippogriffs'

 **My favourite festive song,**

And Remus here got annoyed

Can't imagine why

 _It was five in the morning. On a Saturday._

 **You left us like that for hours!**

Course she's laughing.

Don't roll your eyes, Potter, you look like a fool.

You'd know all about fools, wouldn't you? Seen as though you're friends with one.

 **Nice one James**

Sev isn't a fool! You are both so incredibly rude!

 _He can be a fool sometimes_

REMUS!

 _Sorry Lily, but you know I don't like him much either. I'm just more mature about it._

 **See? Even Remus dislikes him! Surely that tells you something!**

Come off it, Remus, you know that you love our pranks, I mean you help with half of them.

 _Maybe so, but I hardly target Snivellous especially._

Remus stop calling him that! For goodness' sake!

 **Calm down, Evans, it's just a bit of fun.**

It's not fun Black, it's bullying.

 _Sometimes, yes, but most of the time it's harmless._

Thank you, Remus.

It's still bullying, regardless

 **Whatever, Evans. It's not like we do much to you anyway, I don't see why you're so mad.**

He's my best friend! And what about that time my inkwell 'just happened' to blow up?

That was revenge for you blowing me off after the sorting.

 **And I really don't see how you can be his friend, the Slimeball he is.**

Well I don't see how Remus can be friends with you two! The pair oof you are so arrogant and big headed!

And cocky, don't forget cocky.

 _They really aren't that bad, Lily, you just have to get used to them_

Which I will never do.

 _Probably not._

 **Hopefully not! we don't want her and Greasy following us around!**

Cramping our style

 **Exactly**

Style? What style?

 **The style that you and Snivelly do not possess.**

Stop being so awful!

But he deserves it!

 **For being a complete prat.**

The only prats in this school are you two.

 _Is this class ever going to end?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Remus do you have the answer for question 8?**

 _No._

 **Yes you do, I can see it, but it's too far away to read.**

 _If you knew why ask?_

 **Can't you just tell me what it is?**

I'm worried about Lily.

 _Aren't you always?_

Well yes but Alice said that she's been sent down to the hospital wing this morning.

 **I'm sure she's fine**

But what if she isn't!? Do you think we should go visit her?

 _I'm sure she'd rather we don't._

 **Plus I heard that Snivellous has got out of lessons to be with her.**

All the more reason!

 _Where did you hear that?_

 **Marlene, why?**

 _I saw him going into Transfig this morning._

 **Oh**

That's a shame

 _Is it? I'm certain Madame Pomphrey wouldn't appreciate you and Snape duelling in the hospital wing._

 **And I suppose Evans would get a bit ticked off as well.**

 _A bit? She'd hex him to kingdom come!_

Where's that? It doesn't sound that bad

 _I not a place it's a muggle saying._

 **I shall have to remember to tell my mother that one, I'm sure the family woud love to hear it.**

Don't Pads, you know full well what'll happen

 **I was kidding, Prongs, calm down.**

 _Didn't you want question 8?_

 **I skipped it.**

It's Kennilworthy Whisp.

 **How the bloody hell did you know that?!**

 _Oh come off it. if anyone would know, it'd be James._

It's the only book i read voluntarily.

 **I suppose you have taken out every edition in the library.**

It decreases competition. The less Davies, Crabbe and Abbot know the more chance we have of winning the cup.

 _Quidditch Through the Ages is a popular book, Prongs, they probably have copies of their own._

Yeah but the ones in the library are different. You know I found one the other day with notes from an old Ravenclaw captain. He was nuts leaving it behind, but there is a really cool play that I want to try.

 _Try not to kill the team, James._

 **It's not a beater play is it? I've barely got the other one into my head.**

Don't look so worried, it's for us chasers.

 **Good, and I should be. I fancy having all my limbs in tact when we go up against Slytherin.**

 _Merlin you're dramatic._

 _ **Can one of you guys help me?**_

 _What question are you on?_

 _ **4…**_

There's only ten!

 **Bloody hell Pete!**

 _Leave him alone, it's not his fault_

 **We were just teasing, Moony**

Don't glare at us

 **We honestly didn't mean any harm**

 _ **Thanks Remus. I think I spelt most f them wrong though, you're handwriting's hard to read.**_

See? I'm not the only one who thinks that!

 **He does have a point, Moons, All those fancy loops and curls.**

I'd give you mine, Wormtail, but there's only a few minutes left

 _ **It's ok Prongs**_

 _I asked Lily and she said that been to the infirmary_

Bloody lucky git

 **For being ill?! Bloody hell, Prongs, that's a bit over the top, don't you think?**

No! Merlin no! Moony's the lucky one, he always gets to talk to Lily, and when I go near her she threatens to hex me!

It's not bloody funny!

 _ **It is!**_

PETER

 _ **Sorry James, but it is**_

 **On the bright side she's too much of a goody two shows to get it over with and ACTUALLY kill him.**

 _I suppose it would be a bad thing_

Get it over with?! Suppose?!

 **It would mean no more early practices…**

Do you lot mind?!

 _And we would get way less detentions_

 **Yeah but I like detention**

 _ **It's boring! How can you enjoy it?**_

 _Sirius is just a complete nutter_

I'm seriously offended that you all want me dead

 **Merlin, Prongs, we're only joking! Remus and I would never wish you dead, mate!**

 _ **Hey! I wouldn't either!**_

 _Of course, Peter wouldn't either_

Fine. But you ought to remember that I am in possession of both the map AND the cloak.

 **Point.**

 _ **What do you guys want for Christmas, by the way?**_

 _Nothing. I don't want anything_

 **Oh come on Moony!**

Surely you're after something!

 _You know I hate having money spent on me_

It's not like we can't afford it!

 _I'm not a charity case, James_

 **We know you aren't, but you're our friend and we want to get you a gift.**

 _Well I have been looking around for a new edition of Hogwarts a History. Mine's a bit tattered and I heard that the new version has a bit on McGonagall._

 **As interesting as the part on McGonagall sounds, I'm not going to get you a bloody book!**

 _Why ever not?!_

It's so boring! Is there nothing else you want?

 **How about a new broom?**

 _Why in the name of Merlin would I need a new broom?_

 _ **Flying is awful, I hate heights…**_

If you have any hope of replacing Longbottom as Keeper next year, you'll need your own broom!

 _ **Remus wants to join the quidditch team?**_

 _No. James, you know can't fly_

 **Nobody can fly on those bloody cleansweeps they have here.**

We thought about getting a new one, one you could learn to ride with our help. I could teach you how to fly, it's not that hard. I'm sure you'll be a star player by try-outs. 

_I highly doubt it, though I appreciate the thought. Flying just isn't my thing._

 _ **I already have your presents**_

 **Ooh what am I getting?**

 _ **It's a surprise**_

I have yours, Pete

 **Same**

 _I do too_

 **Look at him, bless him**

He looks so… happy

 _ **I am happy! Before I met you guys I only got presents off my parents**_

 **I only got presents from Andy, it drove my aunt crazy**

Well mum said she'd send us Christmas cookies, seen as though we're all staying here over the holidays

 **Wicked, your mum's cookies are the best!**

 _Thank her for us when you next write to her, won't you James_

You know she won't want thanking, but I will anyway.

 _ **Will there be gingerbread?**_

Probably, I think she's going to make a variety. I mean, she knows I love chocolate chip so hopefully there's some of those

 **Her shortbread is divine**

Divine? How posh, I'm sure mother will be thrilled!

 **You three can stop laughing. Mummy dearest has had me talking all prim and proper so that I can be suited.**

 _ **Why do you need to talk posh to get a suit?**_

Not suited like that!

 _His parents want to betroth him_

 _ **I still don't know what that means**_

 **They want to find a girl for me to marry.**

Do you know who they have in mind?

 **My second cousin Ingrid**

 _ **Your cousin!?**_

 _Pureblood families want to stay exactly that so they… you get the idea_

That's a bummer mate

 _ **Is she pretty?**_

 **Does it matter? She's my bloody cousin!**

 _So what do you plan on doing?_

 **I don't know, I haven't met her yet**

When are you meant to be meeting her?

 **We were supposed to meet during the holidays but they are going to America instead, so probably the summer. It's ages away but I'm already dreading it**

Well you know that you're always welcome at my house if you need to get away from your family.

 _Same here, but we are spending most of the Summer in France. Mum heard about this potion that might make my transitions easier._

 _ **That's awesome Moony, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind**_

 **I hope it goes well mate, but really I don't want to intrude on any of you guys.**

Don't be daft! And I hope you get what you need, Moons

 _Hopefully they won't be too bad, Padfoot. It's best to stay positive._

 **I know, you guys are the best**

We're aware

 _And modest, too_

 _Don't stick your tongue out_

 _ **Ew, that's disgusting**_

Almost as disgusting as Snivelly?

 _I wouldn't go that far_

 **No, he's the embodiment of disgusting**

 _ **And he has a big nose**_

I've never seen a bigger konk!

 **Maybe Malfoy…?**

 _No, he looks more like a ferret_

 _ **I guess at least his hair isn't as greasy**_

Still greasy though

 _Obviously_

 **Just not as greasy as Snivellous**

Nobody's as greasy as him

 _ **Even the chip fryer's jealous**_

Why are they laughing?

 **I don't know**

What's a chip fryer?

 **I don't know**

 _Don't tell them Pete_

 _ **Why?**_

 _It's funny to see them so baffled._

You are a cruel boy, Remus Lupin.

 **A cruel boy indeed.**


	18. Chapter 18

Where's James?

 **Looking for your boyfriend, hm?**

 _ **He's with Remus in the hospital wing.**_

full moon. course. Anyways i have every right to look for him. McGonagall's mad he missed the meeting.

 _ **What meeting?**_

The new prefects need to be assigned posts.

 **Can't the fabulous Miss Evans do that herself?**

Beside the point, Sirius.

 ** _Snivelly's looking this way._**

 **And?**

I'm sure Sirius will handle it

 **Are you giving me permission, dear Lily?**

Like you need it.

 ** _Nice one Padfoot_**

That was a little harsh

 **Are you forgetting what he said? What he called you?**

Of course not, but that spell's quite painful.

 ** _He deserved it_**

Peter!

 **he's right, Evans. Even though it's him and I hate him, I'm surprised he called you that**

 _ **me too**_

I'm really not that bothered

 ** _you should be_**

 **Lily, it's a horrible name. My family use it, how can you not see how awful it is?**

Don't you, like, hate me or something? Why would you care if someone called me a Mudblood?

 **DON'T SAY IT**

sorry

 **You're James' girlfriend and even you can't deny that you're one of us now**

 ** _I mean you helped Remus with that spell we used on April Fools'_**

I wasn't aware it was for a prank!

 **Liar! You so knew**

Fine, maybe I had a feeling. But for all I knew it could have been for anything

 ** _you still helped us. Since we made her an unofficial Marauder a while ago why don't we give her a nickname?_**

 **Worms, you know the map can't be edited**

I don't want to be on that damn map. We've been through this. I wouldn't mind a nickname though

 **Flower would obviously be the best option.**

 ** _Lily, Flower, it makes sense._**

 **I'll ask James later.**

* * *

 **Hey buddy, we want to make Lily a Marauder. Officially this time.**

Awesome! Are we adding her to the map?

 **she doesn't want to be added. Besides, it's too much work.**

i suppose

 **Pete and I gave her a nickname, too.**

 _Let me guess. Flower?_

 ** _You're too smart_**

Guys.

 **What?**

 _Hm?_

The map.

 _What about it?_

It's not in my bag

 **Maybe it's up in the dorm?**

It's not. I was looking for it earlier and I presumed it was in my bag when i couldn't find it.

 _Well I don't have it_

 **Neither do I**

Pete?

 ** _I'm sorry guys..._**

 **What did you do?**

 _ **I was going to the kitchens and Filch caught me.**_

WHAT!?

 _Why didn't you 'mischief manage' it?_

 ** _I did, but Sirius put that spell on it that insults the person_**

 _PADFOOT_

 **I'm sorry! It was a joke in case Snivellous found it!**

Not a bloody funny one. Our precious map!

 _So what happened?_

 ** _he said that because I was a Marauder there had to be something more to it. He took it away._**

 **What did it call him?**

That's not important, Padfoot.

 _I can't believe Filch has our map_

 ** _I really am sorry, guys..._**

 _It's all right, Pete_

You should have been more careful, but it's alright

 **how are we going to pull pranks now?!**

 _We'll just have to be extra careful_

 ** _I'm happy you guys aren't mad at me_**

Why would we be? It wasn't your fault, not really

* * *

 _He was lying, wasn't he?_

What do you mean?

 **Surely you aren't that dim, Prongs!**

 _If he was using the map to get the kitchens he would have seen Filch coming_

Maybe it malfunctioned or something. We all know it isn't THAT stable

 **Come on, are you kidding me?**

I'm not accusing my friend of handing the map over to Filch!

 _Let's not argue. All we know is that he was hiding something_

 **The map's never malfunctioned before!**

Why would Peter want to give up the map?

 _perhaps he didn't want us to know he was sneaking off_

Wormtail doesn't sneak off

He has been acting strange lately

 **I wish you wouldn't do that.**

Anyway. He's been acting kind of off, don't you agree?

I suppose so, but I still think losing the map was accidental.

 _I hope it was. I'd hate to think Pete was hiding something from us._

 **I know...**

I'm sure it will all be fine

 _hopefully_

I'm just worried that Filch will discover it's a map

 **Doubt it**

He's a squib, he wouldn't be able to

I suppose

Anyway, McGonagall was fuming when you didn't turn up to the last meeting

 **Lily that isn't important!**

Pads, there isn't much we can do about the map. No matter how it happened, Filch has the map now. And I'm sure McGonagall will live.

She was wondering why Dumbledore had made you Head Boy. I think she was talking to herself but we all heard her grumbling.

 **How could she even wonder that? It's obvious!**

I was made Head Boy because of how awesome i am.

Don't look at me like that, Lils, I was only kidding

 _I mean, you walk around like you own the place anyway. He probably figured he may as well give you the title to match._

Either that or he fancied having a bit of a laugh!

 **Or he was trying to get you two together**

Bullies

Oh Prongs we were only joking!

 **...**

 _Did you just call him Prongs?_

Sorry, i didn't realize it was a private name! I won't call him that if you guys don't want.

 **Are you serious?**

No, you are

Bloody Merlin

 _She's good._

 **Marry her.**

Planning on it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I need to ask you guys' opinions. I'm not sure whether to finish this story with 20 or 50 chapters. Leave a review to tell me, because I want to make a second season when this one is over, possibly using other characters or fandoms. Leave your opinion! I really enjoy the freedom this story gives me, but it's up to you guys. What do you guys think? If nobody responds, I'll just end it next chapter. Enjoy!**

 _ **Could you help me?**_

 _What question at you on?_

 _ **2**_

 _Ok, well… have my parchment_

 _ **Thanks but I can't read your writing. Sorry**_

 _It's alright. I'm sorry you can't read it_

 **He's right you know.**

 _It's rude to steal people's notes, you know_

 **It's rude to write notes when Sir is teaching**

Good point

 _You two are insufferable_

We're also your roommates

 **So it's tough luck**

 _ **It's going to be a really long seven years, isn't it?**_

 _Indeed it is_

You'll love us eventually

 **It's unavoidable**

 _Sure we will_

 _ **Lily said we shouldn't be friends with either of you because you'll corrupt us**_

What does Evans know?

 **She's friends with that greasy Slytherin for starters.**

 _You shouldn't be so rude. His name is Severus._

He's still a greasy git

 **I'm surprised Evans even hangs around with him. I mean, she's Muggleborn and he's… well he's a Slytherin!**

 _ **Snape's not prejudiced. He's a Half-Blood like me and Remus**_

 _Remus and I, but yes, he is_

Then the Slytherins will eat him alive

 _Doubt it. He seems to be on pretty good terms with them_

 **And you still thought it was a good idea to be his friend?!**

 _I'm not his friend, exactly. I just tolerate him_

I don't tolerate him or Miss Snobby

 _ **Lily isn't snobby**_

 **Seems like it**

 _Don't roll your eyes_

 **I'll roll my eyes if I want to**

It's a free country

 _Course it is_

You are all SO RUDE

 _I'm not!_

 _ **Neither am i!**_

 **Hey! I thought you two had issues with people stealing notes?**

Well, I suppose you two aren't rude

See? Snobby.

Don't call me snobby!

 **It's true though**

 _ **Is she okay?**_

 _I don't know. she looks like she's crying_

Is Evans crying? Seriously?

 **Merlin, she is! She's gone all red and everything!**

That is so funny

 _Shut up, both of you_

 **Oh chill out Remus, it's only joke!**

 _ **Well it's not funny**_

She shouldn't be so sensitive

 **Exactly!**

 _You're both bullies_

 **We aren't bullies!**

That's a horrid thing to say!

 _And calling someone a snob isn't?!_

 **Not when it's true**

It was only a bloody joke!

 _ **I hope that Lily's ok. She looks really upset.**_

Maybe she's finally realised that she's dating a greasy git

 _Stop making fun of her! She and Severus don't date, they're just friends_

 **Sure, and my mother is my favourite person on Earth**

Nice one mate

 _You really are bullies_

 _ **Do we really have to share a dorm with them for the next seven years?!**_

 _Unfortunately, yes._

 **Oh come on, we aren't THAT bad!**

Rude.

Do I really act like a snob…?

 _No! of course not, just ignore them, they're idiots._

 _ **Yeah, Lily, you're the nicest person I know! granted, I don't really know that many people…**_

 _Peter! Not helping!_

 _ **Sorry…**_

It's fine, Remus, he's right. I can act stuck up sometimes. Even here I'm a freak.

 _What do you mean?_

My sister calls me a freak because I'm a witch

 _ **That's awful!**_

I suppose she's right

 _If anyone's a freak, it's me_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _It doesn't matter_

Are you sure? You know you can trust us

 _It's fine, it's not important_

 _ **Remus, are you alright, you look quite pale**_

 _I don't feel too good_

Do you need to go to the Infirmary?

 _Nah, I'll be fine_

Where's Remus?

 _ **In the Infirmary. He was a bit ill earlier and Lily sent him**_

 **Should we go see him?**

Chances are he still isn't happy with us after what happened earlier

 **The pair of them totally overreacted**

 _ **You were pretty mean**_

Oh well, so Evans doesn't like us. Plenty of other people do

Doubt it

 **Can you just cut that out?!**

Sorry, no scissors

What in the name of Merlin are scissors?

Doesn't matter

 **No, tell us!**

 _ **They cut paper**_

Paper?

Muggle stuff

 **Can you get me some? It would piss of my mother so bad.**

Why would I ever do anything for you?

Because we're awesome?

 **Someone's in a bad mood**

Hmm, can't imagine why

 **Anyway, will you get me some of this paper stuff?**

 _ **I'll get you some if you want.**_

 **Wicked**

 _ **Do you want a pen, too?**_

 **Sure, what's one of those things?**

Is it a sword?! That would be so cool

 _ **No, it's like a quill**_

That's way less exciting than a sword

 **I know right**

You three should do your work. Remus isn't here to take notes for you today

I don't copy Remus

 **I don't either. That much**

Course not

 **Besides, you're passing notes too.**

Unlike you three, I've finished

And here I thought we'd rid of the snob?

Stop!

 **I hate bloody written work**

 _ **Me too**_

It's an important part in learning

Course it is. Not

 _ **I know but I'm so bad at it**_

You just need practice

 **Peter's beyond practice**

Black, that's an awful thing to say! Peter's your friend!

 _ **It's true though…**_

Merlin, he was kidding

 **Yeah, I honestly didn't mean it mate**

Don't be disheartened. Evans is write, for once, you just need practice.

 _ **Thanks guys. You have too much faith**_

You can never have too much faith, Peter.

 **That's not true**

I know plenty of people with too much faith

Are you two capable of anything other than offending people?

 **We're capable of being awesome**

It's practically our day job

Well you should look for a new one

 **Wow. Offensive**

I know. Clearly, she's the one with nothing nice to say

I'll be nice to you two when you get some manners and stop bullying people.

 **We aren't bullies**

 **A/N did anyone notice the subtle Percy Jackson reference *wink***


	20. Chapter 20

A/N so I decided to carry on this story to 25 and see if I have any more ideas after that. Know that I have chapter OCD and if the last chapter was 37 or something I WILL be continuing to at least 40. Anyways, if I don't continue this story after 25 chapters I'll be starting a 'season 2', possibly with other characters but more than likely with another fandom. Also, I am adding Snape to this 'series'. He will be in underlined italics. Please review, nothing makes me happier! Enjoy!

Sev, I'm really stuck

 _Would you like me to help you?_

No, you're okay. It's only History of Magic.

 _It's still important, Lily._

I know but Binns is so boring!

 _I suppose you have a point._

So how was your first night/

 _okay, surprisingly. This prefect, Lucius, seems nice. He told me where to come this morning when I got lost._

Good, I'm glad you're making friends. There's only four of us in our dorm.

 _Five in mine._

Really/ I think this year was the smallest in a while. I mean there's a spare bed in my room.

 _I wish there were in ours. Nott has his stuff thrown everywhere already, you can barely move._

 _It's not funny!_

We might as well not have one. Marlene dumped her trunk on it so we can't use it.

 _I thought out trunks stayed at the bottom of our beds?_

She seems to be one of those prissy types. We'd only been in the common room five minutes this morning and she was batting her eyelashes at Sirius Black and James Potter.

 _Who are they?_

Two of the boys in our year. They seem quite arrogant.

 _Is Sirius a relation of Narcissa?_

Who?

 _Narcissa Black, Lucius' girlfriend. She kept mentioning her 'blood traitor cousin' who had 'disgraced the family'_

She seems a bit full of herself.

 _Actually, she's rather nice._

Well if they are related it wouldn't surprise me. They both appear to be stuck up.

 _Perhaps it's the pureblood way?_

Perhaps, although Peter Pettigrew is a pureblood and he's nice enough.

 _Then perhaps it's just the Black way._

Perhaps.

 _You know, it's funny really_

What is?

 _You know almost everyone in your part of our year, and I only know Nott by name_

Only because Marlene was talking to them

You don't know the boys in your own year?

 _No. Lucius and Narcissa were talking to me for a while, and by the time I got downstairs they were all asleep except Nott._

Downstairs?

 _Slytherin common room in in the dungeons._

Wow. Gryffindor Tower is huge, I'm dreading seventh year when we'll be right at the top.

 _The older we get the further underground we go_

To be honest I don't think I'd like that either.

 _No, neither seem particularly pleasant._

Mr Binns keeps looking over here.

 _I thought you didn't about History of Magic?_

I don't, really but I still don't want detention.

 _It'll be fine, those two boys at the front are passing notes too._

That's Potter and Black.

 _Ah. I wonder what they're writing about._

Probably how boring this class is

 _You should finish your work. I don't mind helping._

I already did.

 _You did?_

Yeah, I figured it out.

 _Good job._

 _You okay?_

Course I am, Sev. Why wouldn't I be?

 _You just seem a bit distant all of a sudden._

I was thinking about Petunia

 _Why?_

What do you think she's doing now?

 _Probably sat in her boring Muggle class_

Do you think I should write to her later tonight?

 _Lily…_

I know she won't read it

 _But she's your sister_

Exactly

 _And you want her to know you care_

Yes.

 _I still don't think she deserves to have a sister like you._

Well thank you. Still, I'm going to write to her.

 _What about the owl?_

That's a fair point. She won't be happy if I send a letter by owl.

 _So what are you going to do?_

I don't know, I guess I'll figure it out.

 _Does Binns ever shut up?_

I don't think so.

 _Also, how did we get onto this? One minute we're talking about the first Wizarding War and then he's on about how he met Dumbledore!_

I know. Granted, it is a rather interesting story.

 _Really?_

Of course not! You could say it belongs in the… Binn.

 _Really, Lily?_

Come on, that was pretty good!

 _More like pretty terrible_

Gee, thanks, Sev.

 _Nott's fallen asleep_

He has? Where?

Oh, that's him. I'm not surprised he's nodded off. I swear half the class is asleep

 _Or talking_

That's Marlene over there, with Alice and Mary, the other two girls in our dorm.

 _Wow, Lily, subtle. So much so that the girl with the black hair actually waved_

Shut up. And that's Alice.

 _She seems friendly._

She is. Talked our ears off half the night though

 _Did you not sleep/_

Yeah, at about half three

 _I went down around one._

I swear to God that this lesson will never end.

 _Well it has to eventually._

Obviously, but it's like we've been here for hours

 _What class are you in next? I have potions_

Transfiguration.

 _Shame_

I wish you were in Gryffindor.

 _Me too._

You know, I heard some of the older students talking and they said that there wasn't any bad guy who wasn't in Slytherin.

 _That's silly. Lucius and Narcissa seem nice enough, and I'm not about to go to the 'dark side'_

Well of course not! I'm just sad we weren't sorted together

 _It's alright, reed isn't my colour._

It's not mine either, really. It clashes with my hair.

 _I think you look nice_

Why thank you!

 _We're running out of parchment._

I hope we're running out of bloody class

 _Lily!_

What? I'm bored!

 _Class should be over soon_

I hope it is

 _As do I_

Is Binns still on that terrible story?

 _I thought you said it was 'interesting'_

I was kidding, and besides, he's changed stories since then. Have you not been listening?

 _No._

 _Finally! _


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – I said that this would be the first story I would update. Actually, I am writing this is class and some girls behind me are laughing at what I am doing. Oh well, sucks to be them. So this chapter will probably be kind of short, but I liked where it left off, so… enjoy!**

Snivellous

 _What are you after, Potter_

I heard that a boy in the year below has a thing for Evans – Jeremy Loxton.

 _I know him. Don't really care about his personal life though_

Don't be sarcastic with me, Snivelly. He's a Slytherin.

 _And you're telling me this because?_

Oh come off it Snivelly, it's painfully obvious that you like her too. I wouldn't have thought you'd want more competition.

 _So how come you, The Great James Potter, are asking me to assist you?_

I was hopinh you could slip him some sort of potion. Surely you know of one that could persuade him to not act on his feelings

 _I may. What do I get in return?_

 **You don't deserve anything, Snivellous.**

I'll get Stevens off the list. I mean it's inevitable that Lily will fall in love with me, but I mean decreasing the competition may give you a slight chance.

 _Lily despises you, Potter. If anyone has a chance it's me. _

Are you going to do it or not?!

 _I suppose I will_

 **Why did you ask Snivelly for help?**

Loxton's a Slytherin

 **So what?! James, we're the bloody Marauders!**

I know, but it would be easier for Snivelly

 **And taking Stevens out? Since when did you do him favours?**

As if! I'd have been after him regardless. Snivelly asked for something in return and I had to think of something. That was the first thing that came to mind.

 **Nice one.**

 _Scheming again?_

 **You know it**

 _What about this time?_

Just read back

 _Wow. So you and Snape have joined forces now?_

 **Merlin, I hope not!**

No! Merlin, no! I just want to get Loxton out of the picture. The less competition the better.

 **Isn't Snape your competition too?**

 _Well, once the rest of the male population are gone James can conquer Snape._

Exactly.

 **TRY to conquer. As Snivelly as he is, he's right about one thing. Evans HATES James, and she's best buds with him.**

So what? I'm way cooler! Lily would have to be nuts to choose him over me!

 _You are rather big headed James._

Shut up, Moony.

 **Even so, you're going to have to find a way to get her to like you and hate him.**

I will

 _He'll do it somehow._

 **You sound sure**

 _Padfoot, he made a map that can see through a cloak even Death can't see through!_

 **Supposedly can't. That story might be a myth. Besides, we helped on that.**

 _And you won't help him get the 'love of his life' to like him back?_

Hey! I do love her!

 **Well obviously I will.**

 _Then we don't have a problem. It may take a while though_

Merlin I hope not.

 **She'll give in eventually. She has to!**

 _Well I doubt she HAS to._

 **Like Prongs said, he's awesome. Every girl in Hogwarts would KILL to have James like them!**

Yet she doesn't like it..

 _Isn't that part of the reason you do like her?_

Well I guess so. I mean I wish she did liked me, but I'm glad she's not a sheep.

 _And by that you mean she takes personality into account?_

 **What's that supposed to mean?**

Rude. But she's just so smart, and beautiful, and caring. She gets on with almost everyone

 **Except you. And you're taking forever to write.**

Shut up Padfoot.

 _So what's your plan?_

 **Ask her out every day until she says yes?**

That might work…

 _I highly doubt it. Maybe being nice to her and Snape for once? They are best friends, after all._

 **As if! I wouldn't give up teasing Snivelly for anything!**

Well neither would i…

 _Then you probably have no chance._

We'll just have to make Snape look bad, so that Lily will ditch him.

 _And how are you gonna do that?_

 **It's not hard, he looks like an idiot anyways**

Very true

 _Well yeah, but he's still her best friend. Which is more important? Getting Lily or teasing Snvelly?_

 **Snape. Obviously.**

I don't know!

 **Oh come on Prongs! You could have any girl at Hogwarts!**

But I want her!

 _Well if you're willing to give up teasing Snape…_

I don't want to do that either!

 **And here we see James Potter, the most indecisive boy on the planet.**

Oh ha ha

 _You need to decide._

I want both!

 **Of course you do. Look, I'm sure you'll get over her.**

I don't _t hink_ so.

 _Well you're only fourteen. It's highly unlikely you'll like her forever._

 **Therefore I say we stick to Snivelly.**

We can do both! Make Snape look so bad that Lily will like me instead!

 _I doubt that will happen, but I mean we are the Marauders._

 **Exactly. We can do anything!**

 _Well I mean there's probably some things we can't do._

Nope.

 **We are invincible!**

We'll have to tell Pete about it when we visit him later

 **Still can't believe he landed himself in the Hospital Wing.**

 _You're the one who dared him to climb the Whomping Willow._

 **I hardly expected him to try it!**

Pads, you know he'd do anything we tell him.

 **Well he's a prat then, isn't he?**

 _Sirius!_

You really are an insensitive git sometimes.

 _Just because Peter isn't a genius, it doesn't mean you have to dare him to do ridiculously dangerous things._

 **Yeah, Yeah, I know.**

I mean it could seriously get you into trouble, making all these rash decisions.

 **I'm hardly going to be sent to Azkaban.**

 _Maybe not, but if you do something really serious._

 **Yeah, I know.**

Anyways, we've gone off topic.

 _So we're thinking of a plan with Pete later?_

Yeah.

 **Yup.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N so I've had this chapter in my notebook for a while, but I'm writing a chapter for a different story so I haven't had time to type it up. Well voila! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it [Side-Note, if you don't want to read this it has nothing to do with the story] I've never finished a notebook with just writing before, normally it's just random scribbles, but this chapter marked the end of my first Fanfiction notebook. Yay!**

How are you, Sev?

 _Fine._

You've seemed distant lately.

 _I've been busy studying for our O. ._

Well of course, but I mean we could always study together. Meet you after Herbology?

 _I can't. Mulciber booked the pitch for practice._

You don't play Quidditch, Sev.

 _He wants me to be there._

I know you're lying to me, and quite frankly I'm insulted you think I'm so gullible. I don't trust Mulciber, or Avery. Not after what they did to Mary.

 _You've mentioned. And I have already told you that I thought it was a stupid move._

'Stupid move'? What they did was EVIL, Sev. Dark magic!

 _I'm not going to argue with you, Lily_

I just wish you'd see sense.

 _Sense is not arguing with people in my house_

Remus, I just don't know what to do about Severus. He won't see reason.

 _There's hardly much you can do. If he wants to hang out with creeps then it's his decision._

Well I know, but I'm still worried about him.

 _Naturally. But the more you try to persuade him his friends are bad the more likely you are to push him away_

But he hangs around with Avery! Avery, I tell you! And Mulciber isn't much better.

 _If he didn't want to hang around with them he wouldn't._

 _ **You'd think that he'd be smarter than that. Lily's a Muggleborn and all his friends are purists.**_

 _Yeah but we all know that Snape's warned them all off her._

Plus if they touched a hair on her beautiful head I'd kill them

 **I'd help**

 _You would?_

 _ **Don't you hate Lily?**_

 **I may dislike Evans, but I despise Slytherins. Besides, Gryffindors stick together**

 _Well that's rather noble of you_

Yeah! You go for one of us you go for all of us!

 _ **Is that why we kicked Avery and Mulciber's butts after what happened to poor Mary?**_

 **Precisely.**

 _See Lily? We have your back_

Well I appreciate the thought, but I highly doubt it would come to that. Sev's my best friend, distant or not. Besides, I'm not sure I'd want The Marauder's help anyways

 **And after I stood up for you!**

I told you, I appreciate that. I just don't need your help.

 _Well like I said. we have your back._

And the other girls', too, of course. But we all know you're my favourite.

You still can't wink properly, Potter.

 _ **I keep telling him.**_

 _But he tries anyway_

 **Optimistic lad, he is**

Shut up

I just wish that Sev would listen to me, you know?

 **Well we always told you that Snivelly was a greasy jerk**

I really do wish you wouldn't call him that

Well in any case, if he doesn't think you're worth it I certainly do!

Nice try, Potter

 _ **He really never quits**_

 _Nope._

 **Aye, but she'll cave eventually**

Doubt it

You don't like someone else do you?!

No, Potter. I don't like anyone. At all.

Shame

 **You'll get there eventually, mate**

I hope so.

 _She seems to be warming up to you_

 **How do you reckon that?**

 _ **I'm not sure…**_

 _She didn't threaten to kill you_

She didn't! You think I have a chance?

 **Perhaps. Snivellous is apparently off the list**

 _ **And every other boy is too scared to fancy her**_

 _It's sad, really_

 **What is?**

 _You can tell how hurt Lily is about this whole thing just by looking at her._

Snape's a prat, hurting her like that.

 _ **Yeah…**_

 **To be honest she should have listened to all of us. Even her dorm-mates saw how creepy he is, the Slimeball.**

 _Lily was friends with him long before any one of us. He was her only childhood friend. It's only natural that she stuck with him even though we told her it wasn't a good idea._

I guess I never thought of it like that

 **Plus Evans would never listen to us four.**

 _ **She might have listened to me or Remus**_

 _I doubt it. Miss Lily is incredibly independent._

That's one of the many things I adore about her

 **Chill yourself, Romeo**

Says you

 _How many times have you called him 'Romeo' since Lily introduced you to it in third year?_

 **As many times as I can. Mother simply loved the vocabulary I have obtained in the past six years**

I'm sure she did

 _Are you excited to be spending your first full Summer at James'?_

 **You bet!**

Mom has already organized about fifty things she wants us all to do. I never go this sort of treatment.

 **I'm just so simply fabulous!**

 _More like simply delusional._

 _ **Here we go**_

 **I am not delusional!**

 _Keep telling yourself that_

 **Shut it, Wolfie**

 _Make me, Mutt_

Both of you stop messing around! History of Magic is the only class I manage to get a decent nap in, so shut the hell up, you dimwits!

 **Yes ma'am!**

Shut up Sirius


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – I'm sorry that it's been so long since I uploaded a chapter for this, but I've been super busy lately. I still have one or two exams left for this year. Summer starts in about two weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to write. Please leave a review, and please enjoy!

 _I notice Lupin is absent once again_

 **What's it to you, Snivelly?**

 _I know that you and Potter are up to something_

 **Aren't we always? What's that got to do with Remus**

 _He and Pettigrew are in on it too, you can count on that_

 **Whatever, Snivellous, I don't care what your opinion on us is.**

 _You will when I tell Dumbledore you've been running some illegal operation._

 **Illegal operation? Don't make me laugh!**

 _I'll find out, Black, and then you and Potter will be sorry!_

 **Doubt it**

 _Fine. Act all cool. Have fun getting kicked out_

 **Snape is an absolute bloody nutter**

What's he done now?

 **He's trying to find out about our 'illegal operations' so he can sell us out to Dumbledore**

Illegal operations?

 **Insane, isn't it?**

 _ **What is?**_

Read back

 _ **Okay, I will.**_

 _ **Is he alright in the head?**_

 **I don't think so**

 _ **Am I in on this illegal thing?**_

There is no illegal thing

 **Snape's just an idiot**

 _ **Oh. yeah, he is**_

Anyway, can we stop talking about that snivelling prat?

 **Yeah, who cares what he thinks about us?**

 _ **I don't!**_

Are we going to see Remus after class?

 **Obviously.**

 _ **How long's left?**_

 **About half an hour**

That's ages. I'm so bored

 **Same**

 _ **Me too. Look, Marlene's asleep**_

Can you blame her? Binns is the worst!

 _ **Not the worst. That's Slughorn**_

He's not so bad

 **Says you. I swear you love all those stupid meetings he makes us go to.**

 _ **He doesn't make me. I've never been invited**_

I don't love them! It's just good that old Sluggy sees my potential.

 **Potential? You?**

Oh ha. But we all know that he only wants us to get him junk for free when we're older.

 **He's not getting anything from me**

Not me either

 _ **How come I'm never invited?**_

You're too cool, mate

 **Yeah, Totally. He doesn't want the others to feel bad**

 _ **You seriously think so?**_

Without a doubt

 _ **I suppose that's good then.**_

 **Besides, they're proper boring**

They aren't that bad, mate

 **That's what you think**

How's Remus?

 **I really wish you wouldn't do that**

Shove off, Black. Just tell me how he is.

 _ **He's okay. Just tired. It's tomorrow when he'll be hurting.**_

Okay. I might come with you to visit him after class. That okay?

 **No it bloody well isn't**

 _ **Yeah, just wait for us after class**_

Right. I will.

How do you do that?

 _ **What?**_

When I try to speak to her she just insults me

 **That's because she hates you, mate**

Shut up

 _ **She is nice. Honest. She just doesn't like you**_

She will one day. I just know it

 **Righto, keep dreaming**

 **Well done, you got us detention now**

You deserved it. I hope it hurt.

 **Well that's rude**

 _ **Are you okay?**_

 _ **Yes. See? Pete cares**_

Drama Queen

 _Just admit whatever it is, Black_

 **Merlin, not this again. Drop it, Snivells. It's really none of your business**

 _So you ARE hiding something?!_

 **For hell's sake! You want to know what we're hiding? Go down the whomping willow tonight. There's a knot in the tree that'll stop it from moving and opens a passage. Have fun, you slimy ass git.**

 **I don't think we'll be having any trouble with Snape any more**

What do you mean?

 **He'll get what's coming to him**

Sirius, what did you do?

 **Let's just say he'll be in a bit of a difficult situation tonight**

You didn't

 **What?**

Sirius are you freaking insane? He's going to get killed!

 **He'll be fine. Just in the Hospital Wing for a couple weeks.**

Merlin, this is madness!

 **Chill out, James. He wouldn't actually go would he?**

Not that bad? You told him how to get to a werewolf! Let Peter know. I'll try and stop him

 _ **Lily!**_

Peter, are you okay? You look really scared

 _ **James told me to tell you something but you won't like it**_

Oh for goodness' sake, what now? He better not be trying to ask me out again

 _ **No. You're going to be really mad..**_

Why? What did he do?

 _ **Not him. Sirius. He told Snape how to get to Remus and James has followed him, to try and stop him**_

WHAT! Holy hell, tell Alice I've gone to the library, and not to come after me.

You're a complete idiot

 **Whatever, James, I get it**

Why would you do it?

 **I was just so annoyed… I know everyone hates me now**

I don't hate you, mate. I don't think Peter does. Evans and Snivelly did anyway.

 **An Remus? You'll think his reaction will be anything but catastrophic?**

I mean you did sell him out to Snape, and potentially the whole school…

 **You're right. I'm a complete prat. I don't deserve you guys.**

You made a mistake, dude. Everyone does. I'm sure they'll be okay eventually.

 **You think?**


	24. Final Author's Note

Hey guys.

I was reading through all of my multi-chapter stories, because it's been so long since I've written for any of them that I literally don't even remember what I've said… And I just feel like I don't want to continue them. Any of them, to be honest. I was going to simply delete all of stories (I've already taken down most of my one-shots and my not very popular Avengers story) But I know that I hate when stories stop for no reason, and I don't want to leave anyone hanging.

Therefore, this is my official announcement that this story, and all my others on this site, are being henceforth discontinued.

I still love Harry Potter with all my heart, and I do want to continue writing fanfictions. But I just don't like my writing in any of these stories, and I don't see point in going back and changing everything I've said. To be fair, a large reason that I'm stopping is that I've started reading on Ao3 a LOT more than I do on here. I've also gotten into other fandoms such as Percy Jackson and Voltron, and hope to write more for those as well as Harry Potter (Although at the moment I'm not particularily pleased with anything I'm writing, so it might still be a long time before I post anything o there too)

When I started writing, it was basically the only thing I did, my only hobby. I stopped doing my homework in favour of writing and to be honest I think that may be part of the reason I've stopped for this long. I'm going into my final year of Secondary School, so I seriously need to focus on my studies, but I also have more hobbies such as cosplay, prop making, and I've rediscovered my love for reading again. I never used to watch TV too much, but I'm discovering more shows and fandoms every day that I'm loving and enjoying just as I did with Harry Potter, so I want to explore writing fanfics in those fandoms too. Plus, I spend a lot more of my time talking to my friends and girlfriend, and although my mental health is so, so much better than it was, my hearts just not in these stories any more. The plots and the characters, yes, but not how they are right now.

So… yeah. No more using . If anyone's interested, my Archive account is Raven_Woods_2003, so almost the same as it is on here. If I do decide to re-try these plots, or if I think of anything new to write about, they will be over there. I am no longer using this website. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.

To hopefully many great stories in the future, thank you for the support you gave me for all of my stories. The amazing reviews that I were given honestly meant so much to me, and will continue to mean a lot when I write things in the future.

Thank you.

Raven x


End file.
